The Wings of Smut
by Night Fury Guardian
Summary: Collection of Shingeki No Kyojin smut. EreMika/ MikaEren oneshots to be more accurate. Written in collaboration with Ubermarine and TheScoundrelCookie and will be updated whenever we get requests or ideas. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1: 69

_**A/N:** Another EreMika Smut request from** TheScoundrelCookie.** This time, she's requested a 69 smut piece. I was all like "Oh lawdy!" but I was giggling yet again as I let the dirty side of me take over as I wrote this new story._

_So if you want to blame anyone...Nah, I kid yet again; I asked her for some more ideas. We're dirty little tits! (I'm referring to birds. God, get your minds outta the gutters.)_

_ And now you're probably saying, "You're one to talk,"_

_Now enjoy da SMUT. :D_

* * *

"Eren." Mikasa murmured, blushing brightly

"Come on, Mikasa!" he pleaded to her. "We've never tried the sixty-nine thing before!"

"Eren! Stop being so loud! What if someone hears you!"

The two 18 year old soldiers sat on the bed, enjoying their time alone together. It had been a long time since they'd been really alone, usually being stuck training with Levi Heichou or listening to Hanji prattle on about her experiments or surrounded by their friends.

Eren gave a snort. "Who would be listening?" he asked her, but he lowered his voice seeing her point; they may have been in private with no one knowing what they were doing, but one could never be to sure that someone wasn't walking down the hallway and accidently overhear something. Of course, everyone was probably out doing their own thing, but he decided to do as she asked.

"It's...well...we've never tried...to do that before." Mikasa stammered out, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. "And...a-and..." Her stomach was flipping inside her, not only because she was nervous, but because the suggestion excited her. But in situations like this, her courage always seemed to fail her. Eren was the only person who knew just what to say and do to get her to change her mind about something.

"If you think about it, Mika..." Eren persuaded, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "It's not like we haven't had oral sex before. We've just never tried doing it at the same time."

Mikasa let that processed that before closing her eyes, unable to think of another argument. She knew he was right; it's not like this would really be the first time they'd had oral sex. And if she was at all honest with herself, she was extremely curious enough to try it, too.

She gasped when his hand had sneaked up her shirt undetected and lightly squeezed her chest. His plan seemed to be to tease her until she succumbed to him, which would probably be easy. Despite how strong she was, Eren always knew exactly what she wanted and teased her.

"Please?" he whispered into her ear seductively.

Mikasa felt the heat build between her legs as he continued to ravage her with his hands. _'Did Eren...actually say please?' _she thought to herself as she writhed under his touches, knowing Eren's ego was usually too big for him to be polite. He was begging her, and had even used the word _'please'._ And he was doing such wonderful things to her body until she finally succumbed.

Eren knew he was close to victory when she greedily pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her back just as hungry, tasting her pink lips as they moved and molded against his own. But when she broke away and looked at him, Eren could tell that Mikasa was more turned on by his suggestion than even he had been, and it thrilled him.

"Let me take care of you, Eren." Mikasa purred into Eren's ear, causing him to shiver as he nodded in consent. "Get on your back." she ordered in the sexiest voice he could imagine, and as soon as he had, she was on top of him. Her back was to him so he couldn't see what she was doing, but he could feel her hands at work, sliding his pants and boxers off. Eren sighed as the air hit his little trooper, hard and ready to be pleased and was aroused even more at the sight of her black lace underwear near his face and her slowly, teasingly take her shirt off. He gasped when he felt a moist warmth surround his dick and begin to suck.

"Ahhhhhh...Mika...sa..." he moaned as her head bobbed up and down, sucking him off.

She moved her hand up to shaft and pumped with the rhythm of her head, hoping the double feeling would make him crazy and enjoying her explorations. Trying to learn what he liked, she ran her tongue up and down his length. Eren, whose face was beat red from the pleasure he was receiving, didn't care; whatever Mikasa was doing was amazing.

Her ass wavered in front of him, and the sight made him cave into temptation. Eren grabbed her thighs and dragged her closer to him, pulling her underwear down to her thighs.

Mikasa removed his length from her mouth and cried out for him when he delved his tongue into her pussy, spreading her legs wider to give him better access. Thrusting against his head, she moaned loudly as his tongue gently explored her inner lips, and then uttered a cry of dismay when he suddenly stopped.

"Eren, keep going." she whimpered.

"You keep going." Eren teased, surprised when she immediately engulfed his dick again. True to the agreement, he gave another long, strenuous lick at her core as he tasted every inch of her. Mikasa had to clutch Eren's legs tightly to keep in position as he indulged in her juices. She increased her momentum and speed, moaning as she sucked, and his hips moved in rhythm with her head. Her stomach clenched with heat and butterflies and Eren as he continued to attack her senses, causing her to thrust against his head. Eren didn't stop licking and sucking until she couldn't take it anymore.

Her mouth released his cock with a 'pop', and she screamed, her orgasm erupting through her body like a volcano as she shook involuntarily. Eren held his head in place, tasting her juices as she came. He let out another gasp when she wrapped her mouth around him again, jerking harder and faster than before, the wet, sucking sounds making him think she wanted to suck him dry. The faster she went, the more control slipped away from him until Eren finally couldn't hold back any longer.

He let out a loud cry, and he arched as he orgasmed. Feeling his white, viscous fluid fill her mouth, Mikasa continued bobbing her head, swallowing his seed, and didn't stop until he had released everything. He collapsed again onto his back, and she removed her mouth from his cock as she sat up, both of them panting. She rolled off of him and then crawled up to where her head was next to his when she laid down. Wrapping both arms around his torso, Mikasa pressed her flushed cheeks onto his warm shoulder, and felt Eren put an arm around her waist.

They stayed still and silent for a long while, their gasps lessening until they were breathing normally again.

"Eren? Where did you get this idea from, anyway?" Mikasa murmured. When he didn't respond, she looked at his face to see it smoothed out and his mouth open in an 'o' shape as he softly breathed in and out in sleep.

Smiling, she gently stroked his dark, brown bangs before closing her own eyes and letting sleep take over her body.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh my fucking Arceus, Eve. What the hell have we done? *laughs mischieviously*_

_Actually, I think I got a little too carried away. But if it was up to me, Eren and Mikasa would've already fucked. _

_By the way, I have to credit the volcano/ orgasm similie to my friend Jake. When I asked him what an orgasm was, the first thing he said was, "Imagine a volcano erupting inside your body." __That was the first description on how an orgasm felt I'd ever heard in my life._

_And in relation to the nature of the preceding dirty deeds, I thought this little personal story would humor you guys so..._

_When I was in high school, every year I rode the same bus. What was the bus number? __**69.**__ Everyone at my school said that they wished they rode that bus home. Even my cousin said, "Wow. You're so lucky, Rachel! I wish my bus number was 69!" When we went to a roller derby with her mom, she even bought this little keychain made out of recycled license tags. What was the number on it? __**69**__. She always carried her little book bag and she stuck that thing on as soon as she bought it, and I don't think it's come off since. At the time, I was all "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH THIS NUMBER?" But no one would tell me; my friends refused to tell me, and considering how my fmaily threatened to kill me if I ever had premarital sex...you can imagine. __It wasn't until literally like two months ago that I finally understood what the joke about number __**69**__ was. _

_Laugh all you want, leave a review, and send in any requests. ;D_


	2. Chapter 2: Mikasa Is Mine!

_**A/N:** So this request is one of many submitted by **Ubermarine.** I had a really good time discussing the plot with you, and I can't wait to do it for your other ideas! __Also, thanks to the others who have sent in their requests! I promise I'll get them up ASAP. ^-^_

_This is basically a jealous Eren plot. I actually had another request for jealous Eren by **urgandma**. Expect that roleplay, too. ;)_

_Well, as always, enjoy! _

* * *

_"STUPID HORSE FACE!"_

_"SUICIDAL RETARD!"_

Eren Jaeger charged toward Jean Kirchstein, fist flying in front of him. He was going to teach tis motherfucker a lesson that he'd never forget.

His fist was only a foot away when Eren felt himself lifted off the ground. He looked down to find the culprit.

_"MIKASA! PUT ME DOWN!"_

His oriental adopted sister merely ignored his shouts as she carried him away from Jean. But that only made Eren angrier because he could still see Jean.

Mikasa finally released him, letting him drop to the floor.

"Dammit, Mikasa." Eren scowled. "That_ hurt._"

"Why is it that every time I'm absent, you get into trouble?" Mikasa said, calm and unemotionally as she gently grabbed his arm to help him up. "Now are you hurt?"

"No. Get off of me. I don't need your help." He slapped her hand aside, and Mikasa brought it back to her side.

"You need to be more careful, Eren. If you get hurt-"

"Stop babying me!"

The two cadets were silent for a few moments as they began to walk back toward their barracks. Mikasa decided to break the quiet atmosphere to try to talk some sense into her brother, though she knew it would probably do little good.

"Why don't you just leave Jean alone?"

"WHAT? Why are you defending his pompous ass!" Eren shouted at her, rage suddenly swelling inside him. "Do you have a crush on that horse face or something?!"

"Why would you ask me something like that?!" Mikasa cried, not understanding the reason for his sudden rage and hurt that he would think such a thing.

"Well, I mean...you went and trained with him!"

"So?! You trained with Annie!"

"What of it?!"

"Well, what's wrong with me training with Jean, then?"

Mikasa had been hurt, so hurt when Eren had refused her to spar with Annie instead. The pain was noticeable on her normal poker face now, but Eren was too caught up in his own recollection of the afternoon. Of what Jean Kirchstein did.

* * *

"Eren." Mikasa had approached him earlier during hand-to-hand combat practice. "Do you want to practice together?"

Eren looked up at her from his stretching. "Why? So you can take it easy on me, Mikasa? No, I'm sparring with Annie. I think I'll pass."

Mikasa tried not to look disappointed as she slowly walked away from him. What was so great about Annie? She did nothing but use Eren as her personal punching bag. It wasn't long after she'd left the two of them that Jean approached her, a shy smile on his face.

"H-hey, Ackerman." he stuttered. "Do..do you have a training partner?"

"No." Mikasa sighed.

Jean's face seemed to light up, seeing his chance. "Do...would you like to...train with me then?"

"Okay." Mikasa replied with no emotion.

Mikasa never saw it, but Eren had looked in their direction as she and Jean left to train together.

And he noticed the way Jean looked at Mikasa when she wasn't looking.

How dare that disgusting Jean look at Mikasa like that! Mikasa was the only thing that remained of his old life, and the two of them shared a connection that someone like Jean could never understand. He wouldn't ever understand Mikasa the way Eren did. Even now Eren remembered the day they'd met.

The tiny little girl he'd seen tied up on that cold, hard floor that rainy day, all hope and life gone from her black eyes. Eren remembered his own fear at the men, but more than anything, he recalled the rage he had felt and still felt towards them as he killed the bastards. He had vowed to protect her that ominous day when he'd saved her from those human monsters, the very ones who had murdered her parents right in front of her. Mikasa became _his_ that day.

And he wasn't going to let some jackass like Jean Kirchstein take her away from him.

* * *

"Are you gonna answer me or not, Mikasa?! Do you love Jean!?" Eren asked in anger as all the thoughts from earlier that day flooded his mind again.

She looked at her adoptive brother, hate radiating out of his green eyes. Mikasa felt herself on the verge of tears. How could Eren think that she loved someone besides him? Frustration built up inside her, Mikasa roughly grabbed the collar of Eren's jacket and pulled his lips to hers. Eren gasped and tried to pull away, surprised, but she held onto him, preventing any escape. After a moment, he stopped his struggles, seeing they were futile.

Mikasa continued to aggressively kiss him. She knew that he would just push her away again, but she didn't care; she would take it just for this moment. Eren showed little response to her as she continued to release all her pent-up feelings for him. She finally released him, her hand pulling the red scarf over ther lower part of her face as she avoided his brilliant, green eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

She turned around to walk away when Eren suddenly grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her into him. He wasn't gently as he caught hold of her chin and tilted it up, clamping his mouth over hers. Mikasa could feel her heart beating quickly; Eren was kissing her, something she'd dreamed of upon meeting him that gruesome day. She felt his hands wrap around while she slid hers up to his chest. Finally, she was getting a response from him.

Eren's tongue traced her lips until she opened them, letting his tongue inside her as she slid her tongue into his own. Their tongues met, boxing in a quest for dominance and neither one was willing to give up. Eren pulled away when they needed air and listened to Mikasa pant heavily as he sucked and bit gently on her neck. He broke away to slowly move them toward an open window and started to lead them inside.

"Eren." Mikasa gasped. "What're you doing?"

"I didn't think you want to do this outside." Eren answered, bending down to kiss her again. He was pleased when her face turned bright red.

Once the two of them were inside, their lips met again, moving quickly and roughly. They both shrugged off their jackets without breaking the kiss, and Eren pushed he into a nearby wall. Her hands flew to his shirt's buttons and one by one, she quickly undid them before running her fingers over his chest, feeling the evidence of Eren's diligence underneath. Mikasa's knees almost gave out when she felt Eren's warm calloused hands sneak up under her shirt and into her bra.

"Oh, holy shit, Eren..." she moaned as he lightly squeezed. His hands made their way down to the belts on her pants, unbuckling them. He snuck his hand underneath to cup her throbbing slickness.

"You're not going to last long like this, Mika." he whispered into her ear as he quickly slid her pants down her legs. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside as he unbuckled and removed his own pants, his little trooper freed from its tight package.

Eren roughly spun Mikasa around so her back was facing him. He pulled her hips towards him before pushing her back so that she was bent over. Palms pressed against the wall, Mikasa spread her legs for him, catching his eyes.

"You're sure?" he breathed, and she nodded.

He didn't let go of her hips as he slowly slid into her. She clenched up tightly around him as his first thrust went deep, unable to fully suppress hercry of pain. Worried he might have hurt her, he stopped.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked, panicked. "Do I need to stop?"

"No. Keep going." Mikasa replied. She felt his hands tighten on her hips, sending a shiver up her spine. She prepared herself as he began to slowly move in and out of her. She attuned herself to his rhythm, and as the pain turned into pleasure, she found her hips were moving in sync with his. Her gasps of pain quickly became cries of pleasure as he began to thrust into her harder and faster.

_"Oh, Eren!"_

* * *

"Man, I'm sick of these damn reports." Connie complained as he and Jean Kirchstein made their way to Shadis's office to deliver their daily reports.

"Just calm down, Connie." Jean replied. "You have to work your way up to the top. Pretty soon, you and I will be behind the inner walls, working for the Military Police. Won't it be worth all this?"

"Hmmmm...yeah. I guess. It's just-"

Connie was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched scream. Both boys stopped in their tracks, looking in every direction for the source of the sound. When they didn't hear anything, Connie and Jean just walked up the steps to Shadis's office. That's when they heard the series of small moans that followed, feminine and very familiar.

"Holy shit. That sounds like Ackerman." Connie said, meaning to speak only to himself because he knew about Jean's infatuation with the black haired beauty.

"Well, what're you waiting on?! Open the fucking door! She could be hurt!" Jean hissed.

"I doubt it, seeing the way she kicked your ass in training." Connie mumbled as he jostled the door knob. "It's locked."

"Then go get Shadis!" Jean was getting really worried. He wondered what Mikasa was doing up past curfew, not recalling seeing her name for after curfew duties, but if she was in trouble, she needed help.

"Get me for what?"

Jean and Connie flinched when they heard their training commander's voice behind them. Keith Shadis walked up the steps to come to a halt in front of them.

"Well?" he prompted.

"We were coming to give you our evening reports." Connie stammered, lifting his up as proof. "But we heard someone inside your office..."

"Probably some damn, pathetic excuse for a human trying to steal those answers for the titan anatomy test next week." Shadis grumbled as he unlocked the door and opened it, to find Eren bent over Mikasa against the wall, their pants on the floor.

No one said anything for five minutes straight as the two groups stared at one another in shock before the volcano that was Keith Shadis errupted.

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HORNY LITTLE SHITS DOING IN MY OFFICE!?"_

Jean turned around and stepped out of the room, head downcast. On his way out, he slapped Connie's back and wiped his hand on it.

"What the hell did you wipe on my shirt now?!"

"My hopes of getting a girlfriend."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Eren and Mikasa had to do extra training and work for a month.

Everytime Jean comes around, Eren wears a shit-eating grin on his face in order to torture him.

Marco has to comfort Jean every night in the boys' barracks because if he doesn't, Jean won't stop crying.

Keith Shadis has decided to invest in guard dogs and can't wait until he retires because he doesn't get paid enough to put up with all the horny teenage shits.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope it didn't seem too rushed! Thanks again from** Ubermarine** for that wonderful request. I enjoyed writing this._

_And the reviews from last chapter were epic. I look forward to more. :D_


	3. Chapter 3: The Survey Corps

**_A/N:_**_ Here is another prompt given to me by **Ubermarine**. __This little story takes place at the HQ after they join the Survey Corps, but it's before they engage the Female Titan. I thought it was a cute idea. And I guess I've kinda made it into an 'Eren finally sees the light' type thing so...yeah._

_**Basic summary:** Eren is ordered to clean Levi's office and Mikasa comes to help. But let me tell you. Nothing ends up getting cleaned._

_The smut in this gets a little...graphic. *raises hands* Guilty..._

_Well, enjoy. ^-^_

* * *

Eren had no idea why Levi was punishing him. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything wrong. He even asked his superior officer the reason for his punishment, but he never got an answer, only a_ 'The floors better be so clean I can see my damn reflection.'_ response.

So here he was in Levi's office, cleaning the floor with a toothbrush.

"Eren?"

The young soldier looked up to find his adoptive sister standing in the door way. He knew what was fixing to happen.

"Would you like some help?" Mikasa asked unemotionally.

"No. I can handle it myself, Mikasa." he grumbled harshly.

Eren got annoyed when she ignored what he had said, picked up another toothbrush, and started cleaning the floor beside him. Typical, stubborn Mikasa.

"Are you fucking_ deaf_? I said I got it! Heichou ordered me to clean his office. Not you. So just go on!"

She didn't look up from her work. Mikasa knew exactly why Levi had ordered Eren to clean his office; it was to get back at her for earlier that day. That fucking chibi had gotten annoyed at her during their sparring match, when she'd made remarks about his height and his cleanliness obsession. Levi knew that no amount of intimidation or labor or discipline was going to break her. But when he thought long and hard enough about it, he knew the one thing that would. It had been so obvious.

Eren.

Levi had no absolute clue as to why she was so attached to Eren, but he was obviously not going to question the relationship, seeing now it could be used to keep her in check. It only added to the list of reasons why she hated him, and everytime she thought about Heichou, she saw him kicking Eren like a dog. It made her want to slit the short man's throat. Mikasa could feel anger building up inside her though her face betrayed nothing. It was only when Eren finally snatched the toothbrush out of her hand that she came out her rage filled trance.

"Mikasa! I already fucking told you!" Eren yelled at her, pissed. "I don't need your help! I'm not your_ brother_ and I'm not your _baby_! Now for fuck's sake, _go."_

_"_No."

"You are so fucking stubborn!"

"So are you!"

Eren's eyes grew wide; did Mikasa just raise her voice at him? He'd not heard her do such a thing in years, but her loud voice suddenly shut him up.

Mikasa's face was flushed with anger. He always did this, always pushed her away. She wasn't going to take this sitting down this time, not when it was her fault he was stuck cleaning shit off the floor.

"It's all my fault you're here cleaning this damn office, Eren. _I'm_ the one who pissed the damn chibi off. _I'm_ the one who got you into trouble, and I'm sorry, but I'm not just going to sit around and let you take the punishment for something_ I_ did. I'm sick of you being so stubborn. All I try to do is help you. And what do you do? Let _your_ stubbornness take over and-"

Eren only heard half of what she had said before his eyes focused on her shell pink lips as they moved. They seemed so delicate, a category he'd never place Mikasa in. He moved his eyes off of just her lips to look at her entirely, finally seeing how beautiful she'd become. He'd thought of her as pretty when they'd first met at age nine, but all the years that had passed with him focused on titan extermination and revenge had made him blind to her beauty as she blossomed. A overwhelming urge to move closer to her came upon him, and he didn't even attempt to suppress it.

He suddenly approached her and Mikasa, thinking he was about to yell back at her, quickly tried to finish what she wanted to say.

"And before you cut me off, I'd like to say that I'm quite sick of having you always push me away. All I want is to hel-"

That was all she managed to say before he effectively shut her up. But not in the way she expected.

His warm lips were pressed against hers, kissing her. His hands clamped down on her shoulders, as if trying to prevent her escape, but no such effort came from her. She stood there, still at first as her brain processed what was happening before her lips moved against his.

Her first kiss. With Eren. Just like she'd always dreamed.

"Sorry." Eren muttered, his cheeks tinted in embarrassment. "I...couldn't think of a better way to stop your nagging."

His words may have been rude, but they warmed Mikasa's heart. She slowly took hold of his hand, and caressed it.

"I think that was a really nice way." she whispered before bringing her lips back to his. She let go of his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. The kiss was chaste and innocent at first. Then all the sexual tension that had been building up between them was released in one sudden flood of desire.

Their hands were rough on each other as their lips became more passionate. Mikasa felt Eren's tonge probe her lips before she opened them, letting him inside, tasting her. She moved her tongue into his mouth, moaning into it when his hands circled her hip bones. She'd never been touched like this before in her life, and it excited and thrilled her.

Mikasa reached up to the top of his shirt and undid each one of the buttons, trembling but determined. She was surprised when he didn't make a move to stop her. Her confidance grew as she slid his shirt off his arms before her fingers trailed to explore his taut, naked upper body. Her knees went weak when his hands moved from her hips to her under scarf, undoing the buttons of her shirt. She reluctantly reached up to help him, but he slapped her hands aside as he aggressively removed her shirt, the scarf following soon after.

Eren kissed and sucked at her neck while she slowly reached behind her back to undo her bra. He helped her slide it off and shortly after, she felt his mouth enclose one of her nipples and suck while his hand squeezed the other. She arched to his touch and moaned in pleasure as he continued on with his administrations. She closed her eyes, in bliss at the knowledge that Eren was touching her in such wonderful ways.

"Eren...oh, god...Eren...I want you...so bad..."

"I want you too, Mikasa. But where are we going to-?"

Mikasa broke away quickly and cleared Levi's desk with one forceful swipe of her arm before laying down on it, beckoning him to her. She restrained the urge to laugh upon seeing Eren's shocked expression, but it wasn't long before he was over her, holding her wrists down as he shoved his knee against her clothed womanhood and rubbed. He elicited wild gasps from her mouth as her hips grind against his leg, her hardened nipples pressed against his bare chest.

Eren slid his hands down to her belt and quickly unbuckled it before sliding her white pants off of her with ease. Mikasa tugged his hair in impatience before he complied, but not in the way she expected. Two fingers plunged into her as his thumb teased her clit, the near pleasure drawing near screams out of the girl. Her hands clenched tighter in his hair and her hips bucked against his hand as he thrusts in and out of her entrance. She closed her eyes as began feeling her stomach coil up tightly, but before she could cum, Eren stopped and pulled his fingers away.

Mikasa whined at the fact of not having an orgasm, her chest heaving and covered in sweat, but her disappointment vanished as she watched Eren remove his pants.

"You ready?" he asked as he moved over her again and she nodded. He thrusted into her, none too gently, but she didn't mind; she liked how rough he was being. Eren felt her nails drag down his back as he moved his hips against hers.

"Faster." Mikasa moaned. He lifted her hips at a better angle and obliged to her request. He heard her pants in his ear as he plunged into her tight entrance over and over again. She felt amazing and the sensation almost made Eren cum right then. Their lips rammed against each other as they neared release until finally the tight coil inside Mikasa snapped. Her hips bucked sporadically as she threw her head back in ecstasy, screaming his name.

Eren quickly followed, unable to suppress his groans as he exploded inside her, his fast thrusts now slowing. He leaned down and pressed his forehead onto hers, both of them sweaty and breathless as he pulled out of her.

"Are you two done fucking like rabbits on my desk?"

Eren and Mikasa snapped their heads up to the sound of the all too familiar voice, spotting Levi and Hanji by the door. Levi had the most pissed off look on his face while Hanji was the opposite with a grin on hers.

"You horny little fucks...I can't believe you did that shit on my desk." Levi continued to hiss.

Mikasa's hands instinctively flew to her chest to preserve her modesty while Eren picked up their clothes, both teens' faces flushed with embarrassment.

"I hope you shits know that now I'll have to get a brand new desk."

"Oh, Levi!" Hanji giggled. "I think you're being overdramatic. Such a drama queen."

"Do you honestly believe I can continue working at that damn thing, knowing that they _FUCKED_ on it?"

"Oh, relax! They're just teenagers, enjoying their passion and youthfulness! And Mikasa?" Hanji said to her suddenly. "Make sure you and Eren make a little titan baby, okay?"

Mikasa, who had been rapidly dressing beside Eren as their superiors bickered, turned red as a tomato at Hanji's words. Eren quickly caught hold of their wrist and dashed out of the room with her in tow, his face just red as hers.

"Oi, you brats!" Levi yelled after them. "This place is even more of a mess than it was before!"

Eren and Mikasa didn't stop running until they reached the horse stables. They skidded to a halt, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments of silence, Eren spoke.

"We have got to lock the fucking doors behind us."

"Agreed."

* * *

_**A/N: **I swear **Ubermarine**, you just enjoy it when people walk in on Eren and Mikasa having sex, don't you? XD_

_I loved writing the ending! Especially with Hanji, though for some reason, that line I wrote about passion and youth reminded of Guy Sensei from Naruto. I don't know why but as soon as I wrote it, I was all 'this sounds like something Rock Lee and Guy Sensei would say.' I didn't want to change it though. _

_And wow, Hanji has no shame in asking Eren and Mikasa for a titan baby, does she? XD_

_I'm writing all your requests as fast as I can, and I promise I'll write them all. So thank you for reviews and requests! ^-^_


	4. Chapter 4: Seduction

**A/N: **_This is seduction oneshot was requested by **Grunt311.** It also has a little jealous Mikasa involved which leads her to like 'seduce' him. I gave it my best shot, so I hope it has turned out okay!_

_This is basically...shameless smut._

_ENJOY! Thanks again for your request, **Grunt**! :D_

* * *

"So how was practice with Annie?"

Eren turned around to see who had asked the question, his eyes searching until they rested upon the raven haired girl as she approached.

"It was fine." he grumbled. "How was your practice with Sasha?"

"Fine." She caught up with him easily and walked silently beside him. She noticed the annoyed look on his face as he marched on, not looking at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is just wonderful..." The tone of his voice told her everything was not 'wonderful', but she decided she'd talk to him before they washed up for dinner. It wasn't long before they spotted Armin, waiting on them by the opening of the fence surrounding the training ground.

"So how was practice today?" Armin asked his friends cheerfully. "Eren?"

"It sucked."

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Armin commented, seeing that Eren wanted to drop it. "Mikasa?"

"It was alright. How was yours?"

"Good. I think I'm making progress. With you and Marco working with me, it's been a big help. Sorry to keep badgering you."

"No problem at all. I'm glad I can help Armin."

The trio had reached the showers and Eren was following Armin when all of a sudden, a hand restrained him. He knew who it was before he turned to look.

"Mikasa, let go of me." he grumbled, not in a good mood to put up with her at the moment. He tried shaking her off, but she merely gripped tighter.

"Armin, I need to have a word alone with Eren." Mikasa informed the blonde haired boy. "It shouldn't take long. Though we might be a little late to eat."

Armin passed a glance from Mikasa to Eren. Mikasa's face was as blank as ever while Eren just threw her a death glare. Whatever she needed to talk to Eren about, he wasn't going to get involved.

"Okay, sure." he replied, turning around to continue his way to the showers, leaving Eren alone with Mikasa.

"What the hell, Mikasa?" he hissed as she dragged him with her into a space between two buildings before releasing his arm.

"What's going on, Eren?" Mikasa asked softly. "You were having a harder time at practice today than usual-"

"What are you, spying on me or something?"

"I was just walking by and happened to notice, that's all."

Eren gave an irritated huff. If he didn't know her so well, he might have believed her. But he wasn't in the mood to talk to Mikasa right now. He was really tired and sore from training today; it wasn't fun when Annie kicked his ass, and all he wanted was to get cleaned up and sleep it off. He decided to just try and appease her by answering her questions.

"Nothing is wrong, Mikasa. Just relax. You can't keep worrying all the time."

"But-"

"It's...just me. Okay?" Eren felt tired, and didn't really want to fight with Mikasa tonight. "Annie did a good job on tiring me out. Listen, I really just want to go get some sleep-"

_'Annie did a good job on tiring me out...' _Mikasa repeated to herself. She knew that Eren hadn' meant it in the way it sounded to her, but she couldn't help but ask.

"What all did Annie do to tire you out?" Mikasa asked quietly as her brother turned to look at her in bewilderment. He could here something in her voice, but he couldn't recognize what it was. Her voice was thick with implications but he was too naive to notice any of them.

"What do you mean?" Eren murmured, slightly confused at Mikasa's question.

"Did she touch you, Eren? Like...somewhere private?"

Eren spun around to look at his adoptive sister, his eyes wide and shocked as he realized_ exactly_ what she was asking. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt his cheeks tint a little shade of pink. Was she asking if Annie had...jerked him off or something?!

"Wh-what w-would...make you ask something like that?!" he stammered as she walked toward him slowly. Soon he found his back pressed against the wall, escape impossible.

But the way she was looking at him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to escape.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Eren had no clue what to say. Annie hadn't touched him at all in the way that Mikasa was thinking, but her sudden proximity made his heart thump in his ear. He swallowed hard, nervous but at the same time enjoying how close she was to him. But he just couldn't understand the effect she was giving him.

'_What are you doing to me, Mikasa?'_

Mikasa really didn't know what she was doing. But something inside her snapped when Eren mentioned the blonde haired girl's name. _Annie, Annie, Annie. _That was all he talked about now that she was helping him train in hand-to-hand. Mikasa had tried countless times to get Eren to pay some attention to her, even if it was only training and stuff. But he never showed a spark of interest in her or her abilities. Not like he had Annie.

Jealousy had been eating away at her, though she wouldn't admit that to anyone not even herself. She was still unsure of herself in this moment, but she didn't let that stop her.

"Did she...kiss you?"

As she asked that, Eren felt the tip of her nose touch his, her breath ghosting against him. It was a second later when her lips made contact with his, and he tasted the sweetness of them for the first. She was intoxicating. Eren initially kept still, too surprised to react. Her sudden actions made him feel so weird, it felt like butterflies were in his stomach. He'd liked the way her mouth felt on his, and he wanted more, addicted to her taste and scent. But she broke away to soon, leaving him breathless.

"Did she mark your neck?"

He answered with a shiver as her lips grazed his skin, leaving a tingling sensation as she trailed down to his neck. She pressed a small kiss to his throat before gently nipping, drawing a shiver from his body. He closed his eyes as she began sucking ardently. He could hear his heart pumping violently in his ears. She was causing so many emotions to rise from him, feelings he never knew he had.

"Did she pull at your hair, Eren?"

Her fingers traveled from his shirt collar, brushed his neck, and instantly twined into his dark brown locks. She tugged, causing him to as small gasp to escape from him. She lifted his chin high, pressing a kiss to his jaw, trailing with a series of kisses down to his neck. Her teasing was killing him, he'd had enough.

Eren was satisfied when she let out a pleasurable gasp when he ran his fingers through her silky, black locks and pulled, bringing her lips back to his.

Mikasa felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest; Eren was responding to what she was doing. He'd been so thick-headed, so ignorant of her and her feelings for so long that now it seemed as though she was dreaming. The boy she'd loved for years was kissing her back, letting her be close to him. She felt a burst of confidence surge through her as she broke away from his mouth, gasping.

"Did she put your hands on her?" she breathed.

Mikasa's hands captured his wrists and slowly led them up into her shirt, and he felt the soft firmness of her body underneath the white fabric. She moved them further up, guiding him into her bra. She felt his warm, scratchy hands brush against her breast, and she let out a soft gasp of her own. She closed her eyes as he gave a light squeeze, having not expected it to feel so good.

"Did she run her hands down your body?"

Slowly, shakily, her hands released his and traveled to rest once again on his collar. But this time, her slender fingers fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning one by one. Her nails dragged down from his chest down to his stomach, he felt himself grow hard as her fingers explored his body. Her eyes never left his face as her trembling hands moved to the trim of his pants, loosening the belt before sliding her hand inside. Eren let out a shocked hiss as he felt her hand enclose his cock.

"Mi..ka...sahhhh." he moaned as she began to move her hand up and down his length in a slow, sensual manner. His knees weakened as she stroked him, and he had to prop against the wall to keep from falling right there. She removed her hand and gently pulled him down to the ground with her. He felt his himself blush when he heard the buckles from her pants being undone and then stripped off her legs.

"Mika..." Eren groaned as he felt her slightest touch throughout his entire body. "Someone might hear us..."

"Relax, Eren. Everyone is in the mess hall eating supper. No one will hear us."

Eren couldn't form a response as her hand wrapped around his dick and began moving again. She was making him feel like he was in heaven. His face grew redder, and he couldn't control himself when his hips started to move in tune with her hand's work. In time, she moved her hand faster and harder up and down him, causing him to give small, suppressed moans. He felt like he was going to release when all of a sudden, she stopped and let go of him.

"Mikasa...why...did you stop?" The pleasure he had received from her ministrations was fading, annoyance beginning to show.

"Close your eyes." she purred, and he did as she said.

She swung her leg over his body to straddle him. Eren gasped when she suddenly grabbed his dick again, slowly aiming it towards her entrance. She let out a soft cry as she felt him penetrate her deep. She arched her back as she felt the pleasure of having him inside her, connecting them more intricately than ever before.

Eren ran his hands from her thighs up to her waist, helping her as she began to bounce up and down on him, slowly at first. She raised up along his shaft and when she lowered herself on him, he thrust back up, causing her to moan. His hands on her hips forced her to move harder and faster on him, until he heard the slapping sounds of their flesh. He looked up at Mikasa, her cheeks flaming with color, her face in bliss...

He came inside her, biting down hard on his bottom lip to try and stay quiet. His hands clawed into the dirt beneath him as his thrusting hips slowed. Mikasa didn't last a second after she felt his spurting wetness fill her. She looked down at his face. His eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed red, his face in complete ecstasy...The sudden release surged through her body and she closed her eyes, one small cry escaping from her before she pressed her lips down to Eren's to keep herself quiet. She collapsed on top of him, her body shaking involuntarily before finally settling down.

Both teens were panting, trying to regain their breath, their bodies dripping with sweat. They came down from their high, and Eren slowly sat up, Mikasa following suit. He looked at her, a wide grin on his face.

"We're so late for dinner." Eren mumbled.

"Yes, we are." Mikasa agreed, giving a small smirk.

"We'd better get cleaned up and down there before someone finds us here. Then I'd have to explain how you seduced me."

Mikasa gave a small blush at Eren's words. "Seduced would imply it was premeditated..."

"Are you sure you weren't subconsciously plotting that?" Eren laughed. "I mean...you seemed to know what you were-"

"Oh, shut up and get dressed."

* * *

Armin couldn't help but wonder where Eren and Mikasa were.

She'd said they wouldn't be long, that she just needed to have a small talk with Eren. But that had been nearly an hour ago.

He had debated whether to go look for them, but something in his stomach advised against that.

"Sorry we're late." said a familiar voice, pulling Armin out of his muse.

He looked up at his two best friends as they sat down in front of him, their usual spots. Mikasa's black hair was dripping wet, hinting that she'd just taken a shower while Eren's was in messy chaos. But they had a certain look on their faces...

"Where were you guys?" Armin asked. "Dinner started forty minutes ago."

"Oh..." Eren replied, quickly thinking up an excuse. "Well, when we talked I explained to Mikasa about my trouble today in hand-to-hand..."

"And he asked me to show him a couple of moves." Mikasa finished for him. "Then we had to wash up before we came."

If Eren could master the same poker face as Mikasa, he might have believed that. But when he noticed Eren's pink cheeks and his hand tugging at his shirt, seeming to attempt to hide the red mark on his neck, Armin knew right away that they hadn't been 'training'.

But Armin kept his mouth shut as he watched his two best friends as they scarfed their food like ravenous wolves that night.

'_It took you guys long enough.' _

* * *

_**A/N: **__Armin is such an EreMika supporter. ^-^ _

_That probably got a little TOO graphic and I kinda dragged it out... Oh well. I don't want to change it. And I hoped you enjoyed it, **Grunt!**_

_I'm working on everyone's requests, so don't worry! Everyone's will get on here! I'm going as fast as I can. _


	5. Chapter 5: Mess Hall Smut

_**A/N:** This request was sent in by **missstampede.** Actually, a lot of of small requests from her, but I combined a lot of them into this oneshot. _

_I hope you enjoy it, **missstampede**!_

_Basically, it's Eren and Mikasa teasing each other under the table before breaking out into Hardcore Mess Hall Smut. __I'm still giggling. XD_

_**WARNING:** This is pretty shameless smut._

_Hope it's alright...ENJOY!_

* * *

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin asked his friend, who was sitting across from him at the dinner table.

The brunette boy nodded, biting down on his lip to keep from groaning. His face was beat red and little beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead.

"Are you sure? You look like you're burning up..."

"Yeah, Eren." Mikasa added, glancing at him. "What's wrong?"

_'As if you didn't already know what's _wrong_...' _Eren mentally cursed as he continued to fight the urge to moan. He wasn't sick, not at all. At least not in the way Armin was thinking.

Unknown to his blonde haired childhood friend, Eren was being tortured under this table. His member was painfully hard, and the fact that Mikasa was rubbing it and pleasuring it with her hand didn't help that. He was having to bite down hard on his tongue to keep from crying out.

"Well, I'd better go." Armin said, rising to his feet. "I have cleaning duty tonight."

"See you later, Armin." Mikasa replied.

"Yeah..." Eren huffed out. "We'll see you...later."

Armin's eyebrows scrunched in concern as he looked at Eren. "I hope you feel better. We have that hand-to-hand test tomorrow."

Before Eren could reply, Mikasa said, "Don't worry about him, Armin. I'll take good care of him."

Armin smiled in relief at Mikasa's words as he turned around to leave the mess hall. Then, Mikasa turned around to look at Eren, her eyes glinting with humor.

'_You fucking tease.'_

"Mikasa..." he murmured as he tried to suppress the pleasured sounds that wanted to escape. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" the black haired girl asked innocently, turning her head to smirk at him.

Eren gritted his teeth together. She was torturing him, teasing him like this. He wanted her badly, his throbbing manhood becoming more than he thought he could bare. His fists clenched at his knees, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to turn around and ravage her right there.

_'Two can play at this game.'_ he thought to himself as his hand rested on her knee and traveled up to her clothed womanhood.

Mikasa let out a moan as he began rubbing at her through her pants. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a fellow trainee, whose name she did not know, glance over at their table when they heard the noise Mikasa had just made. Mikasa was starting to get worried; it may be started to clear out rather quickly, but someone might still hear them. Not wanting to get caught and humiliated, she grabbed his hand to try and stop his teasing for the moment.

"Eren...let's go..." she whispered, a little out of breath, her cheeks flushed. "We need to get to our-"

Eren resisted her hand, and gave a wicked smirk. "But I'm not done eating, Mikasa."

Mikasa was fighting the urge to writhe under his touch. She quickly moved her hand faster on his hardness, and he slipped out a little groan. She was trying to embarrass him before he did her, he just knew it. But Eren, seeing that the last person had walked out the door, knew exactly what would get her louder.

He quickly undid the buttons to her pants and shoved his hand into them, catching Mikasa completely off guard as he cupped her throbbing wetness. She couldn't help it when she moaned a little more loudly than she had before. Her eyes quickly flickered around the room to see if anyone had heard her, feeling surprised and relieved to see that the only people left in the mess hall was Eren and herself.

'_About time..__.'_

She finally had enough of his teasing. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up before shoving him into a nearby wall, kissing him fiercely. Her hands flew to him, tracing their way down from his neck to his chest, all the way down until they reached his pants. In the next instant, she had unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, reaching inside until she pulled out his throbbing manhood. She got down on her knees in front of him, pumping his shaft with her hand a few more times before stopping.

She opened her mouth and greedily took in his length. Eren gasped at the sudden warmth enclosing him, and his hands traveled down and wove into her black, silky hair. He guided her as she bobbed her head up and down, each time he felt as if he would reach his breaking point. Her tongue ran up and down his cock as he closed his eyes and moaned loudly. Just the vision of her sucking him off was almost enough to make him cum right then...

The sound of a door opening in the distance stopped them. Eren quickly ran back over to his seat and plopped down, not having time to refasten his pants. Mikasa merely darted under the table, hiding beside Eren's legs, which was a good idea; neither of them wanted rumors to spread. Not a second later, a member of Eren's squad, a boy named Samuel, walked through the doors.

"Hey, Samuel" Eren called to his friend, laughing off his nervousness, his face still flushed.

"Eren?" Samuel asked, seeming very surprised that someone was still in the mess hall at this time. "What're you still doing here?"

"I'm not finished eating." he answered, gesutring to the food still in front of him. "What about you?"

"I accidently left the book I was reading in here."

"Oh. I guess that's a reason to come...BACK!" Eren let out a loud gasp on the last word, taken by surprise when he felt Mikasa's lips rub against the head of his member. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to silence the pleasured grunts in his throat as she continued her work. When he felt his control coming back, he released the clamp over his mouth before smiling nervously at Samuel.

_'Please don't notice...please don't notice...just hurry up and get your motherfucking book and leave.' _

Samuel just looked at Eren like he was completely mental, before retrieving his book. He quickly headed to the door without a backward glance and left the mess hall. Eren let out a loud moan as soon as he was sure Samuel was out of earshot.

"Fuck, Mikasa!" he hissed, trying to put venom into his voice but failed. The only thing that followed were groans as she ignored him. He let out a noise of frustration when she released his member with a smirk on her face.

Eren looked at her as she rose to her feet slowly and started to unbutton the thin, white fabric that she called a shirt. Her hands then proceeded to hook around the trim of her pants, sliding them down her long legs before tossing them aside. His hands flew down to his pant buckles, quickly undoing them and pulling them off his body in a matter of seconds.

He flew over to her and collided with her with such force it almost sent them falling to the floor. He trailed kisses down her from her lips down her neck line as he fumbled with her bra hooks, pulling it off of her in the next instant before moving to her panties. Soon he was staring at her fully exposed body, completely bare save for the scarf wrapped around her neck, and he was unable to tolerate another minute. He pushed her down on her knees, his hands pulling her hips back so that she was bent over. In one swift motion, he pushed into her, feeling her warm moist depths embrace his length as he went deeper. She cried out as she felt him penetrate her, and she clenched her hands together.

"Sorry!" Eren began to panick. "I'm being too rough-"

"No..." Mikasa replied in order to calm him down. "Just...stay still for a minute..."

Eren didn't dare move an inch as he gave her time to adjust. Before long, she turned her head to look at him, nodding it to signal him to continue. She was so hot and wet, and it felt amazing to be inside her. Eren had to use every last piece of self-control he had in order to force himself to not ravage her outright. He pulled out and pushed back in, seeming to be sucked in by her tight warmth. She cried out in pleasure as he nestled inside her again.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh..." Mikasa moaned as Eren slowly moved in and out of her. If he didn't go any faster, she felt like she was going to kill him. As if reading her thoughts, Eren started to quicken his pace, plunging into her harder and faster.

"Ohh...shit...Eren...don't fucking _stop_!" she cried out, her body bouncing onto his dick wth each thrust he made into her. He reached over and grabbed her breasts, toying with them as he relentlessly pounded into her again and again. She bit down on her lip to keep from screaming, but it did little good.

"Ahhh...Eren! _YES_! Ah, fuck, faster!"

He obliged, his hips increasing the speed, reveling in every sound she made. His every thrust drew either a scream or a moan out of her. He was close, he could feel it, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. With a loud groan, he exploded inside her, his seed spilling into her.

Suddenly, she let out a small scream of pleasure as her inner walls tightened around his cock. Her body doubled over as her orgasm sent waves of pleasure throughout her entire body, and she moaned loud and long. She collapsed to the floor, shaking involuntarily and Eren pulled out of her to lean next to her. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to steady it, panting loudly in order to get air.

Eren laid down on his back next to her, kissing the back of her head. She turned to look at him, smiling lazily at him. His hand grasped hers, their fingers twining together. Both of their faces painted with red, they laid on the floor in each other's embrace. She rolled toward his body's warmth and wrapped a naked leg around his, and they stayed like that for a while.

"Mikasa..." Eren murmured, using his other hands to stroke the long, raven hair on her head.

"Yes, Eren?"

"I think we need to head toward our barracks...before someone comes looking for us."

Mikasa didn't want to go anywhere, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right."

She sat up slowly, reluctantly releasing his hand as she reached for her clothes, surprised when Eren wrapped his arms around her from behind. She felt her red scarf being pushed to the side, exposing her skin there. He gently bit down on her neck, and she felt the suction from his mouth.

"Eren? What're you doing?" Mikasa asked relaxing against his touch.

"Marking my territory..."

"You better stop...everyone will notice it tomorrow..."

Eren gave a small chuckle before responding.

"Well, it's a damn good thing you wear that scarf all the time, isn't it?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeah...that was probably a horrible way to end that...But j__ust so you all know, I almost choked on a fucking jalapeno cheeto as I wrote this. I thought that might amuse you and brighten your day. __Hope you enjoyed that, **MissStampede**! :D_

_Next up...3D Manuever Gear Suspension Smut! I knew that request would come! XD_


	6. Chapter 6: 3DMG

_**A/N:** Here's the 3D Manuever Gear smut request sent in by **Spartan Ninja**! I have...honestly no clue on how to write that, but I gave it my best shot! LOL XD._

_Sorry if it sucks, **Spartan Ninja**!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright, listen up!" Keith Shadis announced to the 104th Training Corps in the mess hall. "Now that you all by some miracle have successfully completed the 3D manuever gear basics, tomorrow we're going to one of the giant forests so you little shits can practice using them!"

"Yes!" Eren enthused. Finally, he was able to start his training to become a soldier. He just loved the idea that he was now only three years away from joining the Survey Corps.

"Oh, great..." Armin moaned as they headed toward their barracks to turn in for the night.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked.

"You two know that I'm not that strong...it'll be a miracle if I can even effectively use the 3D manuver gear."

"Armin, it'll be alright." Mikasa soothed. "I can help you with it."

"Yeah, Armin." Eren agreed. "It'll be fine. Just relax."

"Yeah...I guess so. I just hope I'll be able to keep up with you two."

"Just do your best, Armin." Mikasa replied as they wentt their separate ways.

The next day after their routine workouts, the 104th Training Corps made their way to one of the giant tree forests.

"Alright, you pieces of shit!" Shadis exclaimed. "We're going to travel though this forest via 3D maneuver gear. You'll be graded based on speed and how many times you crash into something."

Eren was itching to practice on his 3D maneuver gear. He knew that the sooner he mastered it, the sooner he could face the titans one on one. When the signal was given, he took off as fast as he could, soaring through the air.

He swiftly made his ways through the branches in the trees. Despite the extensive muscle use required, the 3D maneuver gear made him feel as if he was flying. It made him feel like a bird taking flight for the first time.

'Someday...we'll be free...' he thought to himself. 'And explore the outside world!'

He shot another hook into a tree, zooming by almost effortlessly. He might not have been as good as Mikasa, but he knew that someday. The next cable made its mark into a branch. He pulled the trigger so that the previous cable recoiled, leaving him swinging on one line.

Without warning, the branch broke under Eren's weight, and the cable that had been supporting him fell downwards. Eren's momentum sent him flying at an angle until he slammed into something warm.

Mikasa quickly glided through the air, in search of her adoptive brother. She knew he'd probably be annoyed at her for falling back to look for him, but she couldn't help it; Eren meant more to her than a good grade.

She flew through the air, easily, effortlessly. Mikasa had enjoyed practicing on the 3D maneuver gear from the first time she'd used it. The feel of defying gravity, the sensation of the cool wind brushing against her cheek...

Mikasa suddenly felt something hard ram into her from the side. Panicking, she shot a hook into a nearby tree to prevent a fall. She landed against the tree on her back, something hovering over her. The loud cursing told her what, or rather who, had run into her.

"Ah, dammit!" Eren hissed, struggling against his cables on his harness. "These damn harnesses."

"Eren?" Mikasa asked, her heart pounding violently in her chest as his warm body pressed against hers.

"M-Mikasa?! Oh my gosh...I'm really sor-"

His words caught in his throat as he became aware of how close they were, their noses touching, his body over hers as they pressed against the tree.

"Eren?" she breathed, her tone worried.

"I'm fine, Mikasa." he answered, bringing his eyes back to her face reluctantly. Gosh, she'd gotten so beautiful. He'd always thought of her as pretty, but now that he was finally seeing her, he felt as though he'd been blind for all those years. His eyes took in each and every one of her exotic features. Her long, silky hair, her creamy, white skin, her black, slanted eyes...

And her lips.

Soft and flushed with a rosy pink, parted and glistening with moisture. Tempting. He wanted nothing more that moment than to press his lips onto her and taste them...

"Eren?" Mikasa asked. "What's the matter? Ere-"

Her eyes grew wide as he gripped her arms, pulling her into an embrace and roughly brought his lips to hers. For a moment, she tensed, shocked at the sudden action. But it was only a matter of seconds before she melted against him. Eren's lips moved against hers in a rough, hungry manner, and she couldn't help but feel the excitement building in her. When he finally broke away, he seemed horrified at what he'd done.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa!" He rushed out, not daring to make eye contact. "I'm not sure what-"

But he was silenced as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pushed her lips onto his.

Eren wasn't prepared for this. He'd been expecting a slap across the face for his impulsive display, but he wasn't complaining. Her kiss was as deep and passionate as his was just a moment before and he was immediately addicted to her taste. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued kissing, dangling in the air by their 3D manuever gears. His hardness was throbbing, aching to be pleased. He broke away from her reluctantly.

"Eren...what's the matter?" Mikasa asked, her breath uneven.

"You..." Eren groaned. "You're driving me crazy."

Mikasa frowned what he could have meant until she looked into his brilliant, emerald eyes.

Fierce and filled with desire.

"Eren...go all the way with me..."

"Mikasa..." Eren whispered. "We don't need Shadis catching us. You know it'll take FOREVER to get these fucking harnesses off-"

"Oh..."

"Exactly."

"Well, if that's the only problem...then let's do it here."

Eren's eyes grew wide, and he swallowed hard. Was she talking about doing it while suspended in the air with the 3D maneuver gear? That was dangerous, especially as high up suspended in the trees they were, not knowing how well the cables would hold up. And risky, too. Anyone of their fellow trainees or even a superior officer could catch them...

He was so turned on.

"If that's what you want." Eren's hands immediately went to her shirt, unbuttoning the cloth. He pulled it apart to expose her bra, which did little to conceal anything from him. Quickly he lifted the bra to reveal her round, perky breasts and kissed her from her lips down until he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked. Rewarded with the trembling of her body, Eren moved a hand to enclose the other.

Mikasa was taken by surprise at Eren's swiftness. She blushed, having never been exposed like this in the view of a boy, and scrambled to recover herself with her bra. Eren pinned her hands down to stop her. She soon relaxed at his ministrations, and soft moans came out of her, telling Eren that he was doing a good job.

His hand slid down in front of her, tracing down her stomach. When he reached the trim of her pants, he unbuttoned her white uniform pants, reaching inside to where he knew she wanted to be touched. He made contact with the small sensitive clit, and it immediately sent a jolt throughout her body. Mikasa moaned as his finger made small, circular motions. He was torturing her, and he seemed

"Hurry up..." she moaned. "Hurry..."

"Say my name, Mikasa..." Eren said, feeling his manhood throbbing throughout his body. But he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted yet.

"Eren...please..." she practically begged him. "I want to feel you inside me..."

And that was all he needed to hear.

He pulled her pants down to her knees. The 3D maneuver gear belts made it difficult, but he managed. His own pants were quickly unzipped and he reached inside, shuffling a bit before he emerged with his erect member. Mikasa's eyes flickered down and she blushed brighter. She didn't expect him to be so...big. He pressed his back against the tree as he grabbed onto her thighs. She leaned her entire body back until her harness was holding her in a horizontal position. She felt weightless, like she was merely floating in the air.

Mikasa lifted her head up to see Eren, lining himself up to enter her, concern still painted on his face.

"Mikasa..." Eren said, so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "One last time, before I lose my self-control...are you sure?"

"Y-yes...I've never been more sure..."

Eren slowly pulled her to him and felt her entire body tense as his manhood pushed into her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut, and couldn't suppress a small hiss of pain as he buried himself deep within her. Seeing her pain filled face, Eren hesitated.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" he suggested, wanting her badly but afraid of hurting her more. He let go of her and began to disengage himself.

"No." Mikasa cried, leaning up to grab a cable as her other hand grabbed his wrist. "Don't stop...Eren."

"But Mikasa, you're in pain."

"I'll be fine, Eren...unless you're too scared." Her words were intended to test his courage, erase his doubt, and they hit their mark. Eren's face showed an extreme fierceness that ; he'd show her. He roughly grabbed her thighs again, bringing his lips to hers and knocking her to her previous position. He pushed himself into her again, harder than before. She bit down on her lip to keep silent, not wanting him to worry again. But as he continued, she began to softly cry out again; this time though, he didn't need to ask her if something was wrong.

Mikasa closed her eyes as she felt Eren's hardness pound into her again and again. She brought her hands to his head, fisting his dark, brown locks as her hips began matching his rhythm, pulling him up over her so she could kiss him, their bodies rocking in mid air at their movements.

"Ahhhh...ahhh...ahhh..."

Mikasa kept her small moans as suppressed as possible as Eren thrusted into her over and over. As much as he would have loved to hear her scream his name in pleasure, he didn't want the entire Training Corps hearing them and come to investigate. His slow pace soon quickened, the feel of him entering her over and over was so good, she thought she was going to burst inside.

"Eren..." she moaned in a small voice. "I'm...going...to cum..."

He pressed his lips down onto hers once again, muffling her screams as she rode out her orgasm. He increased his speed until finally, he released his seed inside her, groaning into her mouth as he slowed to a stop.

They broke their lips, panting hard to catch their breath, their bodies dangling in the air by their 3D maneuver gear cables. Eren slowly pulled out of her before helping her back to her upright position.

"Yeager! Ackerman!" a voice called out.

"Shit." Eren cursed as he hurriedly zipped his pants. Mikasa did likewise, and it wasn't a minute later that Armin came flying up on his 3D maneuver gear.

"Oh, there you are!" Armin exclaimed upon seeing them. His eyes shifted upwards. "Oh gosh, you two are tangled."

"Huh?" Eren asked out loud. Mikasa quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes." she replied. "We've been trying to get untangled for a while."

"Hold on! I'll go get help."

As their blonde haired friend departed, Mikasa turned to Eren.

"Look up."

His eyes traveled up to rest on the tangled mess of their cables.

"That wasn't like that..." he replied.

"I think that happened when we...you know..."

"When we fucked?"

"Y-yes..."

"Man, we must've been going at it."

"Eren!" Mikasa gasped, blushing brightly at his words.

Eren gently brought his hand to stroke her bangs away from her face. "You should blush more, Mikasa. You're so beautiful when you do."

Mikasa averted her eyes, embarrassed to look into those beautiful eyes. Neither of them said another word until after Armin, Marco, and Jean had managed to free them.

Later that evening as they made their way to their own barracks, Eren grabbed Mikasa's scarf and pulled her in for a quick, chaste kiss.

"I love you, Mikasa."

"I love you too, Eren."

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah...I couldn't think of a better way...so I guess they use it like a sex swing? LOL XD_

_Anyway...I hope everyone enjoyed this...especially you **Spartan Ninja**!_


	7. Chapter 7: Problems

_**A/N:** This one is a fairly quick one, and I dedicate this to EreMika week and__ **mimii, **a guest reviewer who requested this!_

_Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

Mikasa was extremely worried. Eren hadn't shown up for dinner after training, something she'd never seen him do before. So as soon as she was able to leave, she quickly made her way down the hall to his bed room.

_'I hope he isn't sick.' _she fretted to herself as she turned the last corner and his door came into sight. Stopping in front of it, she lifted her hand to give a knock when a moan coming from behind the door caused her to jump.

_'Eren?'_

"Mi...ka...sa...Mikahhhh..." she heard from the other side.

The oriental girl became immediately alarmed upon hearing her name on his lips. Especially since she hadn't even come into the room. There was no way he could've known she was here...

_'He must be having a nightmare...'_ she concluded. Shortly after his mother had died, Eren had suffered from gruesome nightmares. And since they'd shared a bed since Mikasa had come to live with them, he'd sometimes call out to her during one.

She quickly turned the door handle roughly and marched into his room, only to gasp in shock at the sight before her.

Eren's pleasure filled body was stretched across his bed, a hand positioned around the entrance to his boxers. His face was beat red, sweat dripping down his forehead. At the sound of the door being forced open, he hurriedly tried to hide his hard member inside his boxers again. But to his utter dread, he didn't finish in time before he saw the intruder's shocked face.

Mikasa.

Her black eyes were wide, her lips pursing together as her mind began to process what he was doing. She'd only thought it'd been a nightmare, having never heard the sounds of pleasure before. But now that she heard them and the caught sight of her childhood friend like this, she felt an intense heat build up between her legs. Her mind was running rampant with wild thoughts.

"M-M-MIKASA?!" he yelled in horror, embarrassed that _Mikasa_ of all people was the one to catch him like this. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"I...I..." Mikasa was absolutely embarrassed, but she tried to maintain a poker face. "I thought...you were having a bad dream..."

"N-no..." he blushed even brighter. How much had she seen? Or...had she heard her name on his lips? Eren was so embarrassed, he couldn't look at her at all.

Mikasa took a few steps back, and without taking her eyes off of him, she reached for the door handle. She quietly shut and locked it, Eren's eyes growing wide at her actions.

"What're you doing, Mikasa?!" Eren asked her, heat spreading through his body as she came closer and closer.

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Wh-what?"

She swung a leg over his midsection, straddling him. His face was bright red, and he let out a groan when she sat on his bulging member.

"I asked if you wanted me to help you..."

He felt her hand reach between their legs and rub his sensitive area.

"Mi...Mika...sahhhh." he moaned, closing his eyes and stretching out once again. She gently reached inside his boxers, shuffling around until she retrieved what she had been searching for.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

His hands fisted the sheets underneath as she ran her fingers up his cock. Gently, she cupped his throbbing member and used the same jerking motion he had done. The sensation startled him, but he let out a lustful groan at her hand's work. With each pump, he felt bits of his frustration being drawn out of him as his hips began to move in sync with her hands.

As the heat between them escalated, he quickly took off his shirt, exposing his taut chest. Mikasa suddenly stopped her motions, pausing to admire his beautifully toned upper body. He was so tempting, she found him almost unbearable. She wanted to feel every single muscle on his body...

He squeezed her thighs gently, urging her to continue. Reluctantly breaking away from her ogling, she began to feel up and down his dick again, slowly at first. Eren's pleased grunts encouraged her and over time, she increased her speed and momentum.

"Say my name again." Mikasa purred into his ear.

"Eh?"

"Say my name, Eren."

"Mikasa..." he whispered in pleasure. He couldn't believe what was happening. She'd always seemed to regard him as her brother, never indicating she felt otherwise. It had been for that reason Eren had never told her his feelings for her, not wanting to ruin their relationship should she not feel the same way.

Her hand released his cock abruptly, and Eren whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked up to watch as she slowly, teasingly took off her shirt. Her black bra barely concealed her round, perky breasts from him, and he wanted to run his hands over her toned stomach and feel her abs. She climbed off of his lap to remove his boxers, gently sliding them down his legs before tossing them to the side along with their shirts.

She slowly kissed her way downward. Her lips first captured his, in a deep and passionate kiss. Her taste was addicting, and Eren found himself craving more. He was breathless when she finally broke away, her kisses travelling down to his neck, trailing down to his stomach, not stopping until she felt her cheek pressing against his hot member.

He let out a loud moan when he felt her lips rub against the head of his cock. Hesitantly, she gave a small lick and his member twitched in response. She took his length into her mouth, the tip making nice with her esophagus. She slid a hand up and pumped in rhythm as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, gradually increasing her speed. When her own needs overwhelmed her, she released his dick with a pop of her mouth.

She stood up and hooked her fingers in the trim of her uniform pants, sliding them off her slim legs. Her panties followed quickly after and in the next instant, she was hovering over him, her soft, pink lips pressing down onto his before she reached down to grab his hardness once again. His eyes flew open and a gasp came from his mouth as her warm depths slowly lowered onto him, engulfing his member.

A moan escaped her lips as she felt him penetrate her, enjoying the way his manhood felt inside her. She reached behind her to her bra clasps, undoing the clips with one swift motion. Her body bounced up and down on top of him as she shrugged the bra off of her shoulders, her breasts swinging with the release. A soft mewl of pleasure escaped her when she felt his warm hands lightly squeezed her exposed chest.

He thrusted upwards to meet her half way, and she threw her head back in pleasure. His hands moved downwards to rest her hips, helping as she rode him until he could feel her ass slapping against his thighs. She put a hand in her black, silky hair, pulling in frustration as she continued to bounce on up and down on him. She wanted to cum with him, so badly.

A sudden groan escaped Eren's mouth as he exploded inside her, his throat dry and eyes wide as he rode out the powerful waves of pleasure. Mikasa slid her fingers down to play with her clit, sliding up and down on his dick to end it.

She cried out as her orgasm erupted through her, causing her body to shake uncontrollably. She scratched frantically at the sheets underneath him until her climax ended. His cock fell out of her as her body collapsed back onto the bed. Heavy breathing and the smell of sweat and sex mingled in the room. Eren crawled to lay next to her, his legs entangled with hers.

Mikasa rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent as she felt exhaustion seize her body.

"Mikasa?"

She looked up at him.

"Th...thanks..."

She gave Eren a small smile before pressing her head against his shoulder once more. "I'm glad I could help."

Neither of them knew how they were going to deal with this in the morning, but as they drifted off to sleep, neither of them cared.

* * *

**A/N:** _Somehow, I think my smut is getting more graphic_ 0_0

_Well, here you go, **mimii**! Hope you enjoyed!_

_EreMika Week Day 1...I have no clue what the actual propmts are so I'm just dedicating...:D_


	8. Chapter 8: Shower

_**A/N:** Day 2 for EreMika week! T__his is a shower smut requested by **Elly3981**. I tried coming up with a good plot for it...AND I THINK IT SUCKS._

_Sequel to...uhhh Levi's desk being defiled smut. XD I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks, **Elly3981!**!_

* * *

Mikasa made her way down the hall to her room, dragging out of fatigue. As soon as she was inside and had locked the door, she collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted from her strenuous work out, given to her by a very pissed off Levi as punishment for defiling his desk.

Even now, two days later, she was still excited by what had happened between her and Eren. The way he'd walked up to her and roughly crushed his warm lips against hers, his hands rough on her as he explored her body...She grew wet at the memory.

A knock on her door startled her. Mikasa slowly got up from her bed and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

That was all he had to say; his voice sent tremors down her spine as she quickly unlocked and opened the door to reveal Eren's dirty form.

"Eren!" she cried, trying to contain the rush of excitement. "What're you doing here? It's so late."

"I know..." he answered, a small blush on his face. "I...I wanted to check on you..."

Her heart fluttered as she gestured for him to enter. "Come in, then."

Eren walked into her room and she closed the door behind him. He stood awkwardly to the side of her bed.

"Sit down. You won't ruin anything."

"Th-thanks." he chuckled tiredly as he slowly sat down. "So did Heichou try to kill you, too?"

Mikasa laughed as she sat beside him. "Just about...I'm sore..."

"I'll try not to work you so hard next time."

She blushed furiously at his words. "You know what I mean..."

"Yeah..." he agreed, lifting a hand to caress a flaming cheek. "I just like making you blush."

He was pleased to see that the slightest touch he made affected her. His hands journeyed to lift her chin up, keeping her head from turning away from him. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips onto hers. He broke away to kiss his way down to her neck, feeling her hands twine into his hair.

"Eren..." she moaned. "I...I...I'm all dirty..."

His lips traced her jawline, traveling down to her ear. He gently nibbled it, hearing Mikasa gasp at his touch. He grabbed her waist and adjusted their position until she was sitting in his lap. Smiling, he quickly gripped under her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his lips back to hers as he carried her into the bathroom.

Eren gently sat her down on the counter, rubbing her hip with his thumb. He kissed her again, more passionately this time, as his hands slowly undid her shirt buttons. She shyly shrugged her shirt off her body as he moved to pull off her pants, stopping only to let her step out of them. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she opened her mouth.

His tongue ran along her top teeth, tasting her inner mouth. She pushed her tongue into his, and their tongues engaged in a fierce, steamy dance. She submitted to his dominance, eyes closing as she felt him explore her mouth. After a few moments, she broke away from him reluctantly.

"What're we doing in here?" she breathed.

"You were all dirty, remember?"

He hesitantly let go of her and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure that the door is _locked_ this time...You go on ahead."

Alone to herself, Mikasa shed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She sighed as the steaming water showered down on her, though the hot water did nothing to calm her trembling. Her nerves felt like live wires as she waited for him...

A rush of heat came to her face as she heard the shower curtain open, and Eren stepped inside, having already taken off his clothes. His arms enclosed her from behind, and Mikasa felt his breath on her wet shoulder. She could feel his hardness as he pressed his body against her.

Eren kissed her shoulder, up her neck until she turned her head to meet his lips. He gently kissed her again before he turned her around to face him.

"Mikasa..." he whispered.

"Eren..." she breathed.

He pressed her against the wall of the shower, the hot water flowing down on them. She began to shyly spread her legs, but Eren grabbed one of her thighs and lifted it up. His first thrust went in slowly, and she gave a sharp intake of breath as he pushed deeper inside.

Eren had a difficult time holding back his urge to ravage her outright, feeling nothing except his overwhelming desire for her. He couldn't believe how great it felt to be inside her, so warm and tight. Slowly, he pulled out of her halfway and pushed back in, creating a slow rhythm. He felt her nails dig into his back.

After a few minutes, her body relaxed and she tried speaking, only to manage small moans. "Oh...Eren...ohhh yes..." She bit down her lips and began to thrust her hips in rhythm with his. '_Damn, you can fuck.'_ Eren thought as he increased his pace plunging harder and faster.

"Ahhhh...shit...Eren..."

The back of Mikasa's head banged against the wall as he pounded into her over and over. Sensation after sensation drowned her sense of self, feeling the tension building in her body, the muscles becoming tighter, tighter, tighter...

"Ahhh...Eren...faster!"

Wanting to please her, he repeatedly thrusted in and out of her faster and rougher. She was close, he could tell. Her inner walls were clenching tightly around his cock...

The pleasure erupted throughout Mikasa's entire body, drawing a cry out of her. She arched under his touch, and Eren wanted nothing more to hear her scream his name in ecstasy even longer. He plunged into her fiercely, brutally, riding her through her orgasm. A loud groan came from his throat when he came, calling out her name as he emptied himself into her.

They stood still for a few moments, foreheads touching, feeling each other's heavy breaths. He pulled out of her, out of breath as the hot water showered down on the two of them. If it wasn't for Eren's arms holding her up and her back pressed against the wall, Mikasa felt as if she would collapse. She was in so much ecstasy, she didn't care.

After roughly an hour, they got out of the shower and curled up next to each other in Mikasa's bed. Neither of them woke up until morning.

* * *

"Ughhh!" Jean groaned the next morning as he sat down at the breakfast table. His face still had dirt smudges on it and anyone sitting near him could smell the stench of body odor flowing off of him.

"Phew!" Connie complained, pinching his nose to keep from inhaling the smell. "Jean, you could kill someone with that! We ought to use that against the titans!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jean hissed.

Levi's eyes looked up to glare at Jean. "When was the last time you fuckin bathed, Kirchstein? I can smell you down here."

"Uhhh...yesterday morning..."

"Ewww!" Sasha whined. "Jean, that's gross! You got all sweaty and dirty from training-"

"No shit! I couldn't take a shower last night! It's not _my_ fault! _Someone_ used all the hot water!"

His eyes immediately turned to Eren, who was giving him a mischievious grin.

"Kichstein, how could it be Yeager?" Levi responded, sipping his tea. "He had already washed up before supper."

"Yeah, Jean..." Eren replied, a cocky grin still on his face. "How could it be me?"

Under the table, Eren slipped his hand onto Mikasa's thigh and squeezed. The action startled her and she suppressed her gasp, but her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Jean saw the color and realized...

"Get your ass in that motherfucking shower and bathe." Levi finally ordered, standing up and scaring the soldier off. "I swear, I think I prefer the smell of rotting titans!"

The rest of the group laughed at Jean's misfortune.

* * *

_**A/N: **Eren and Mikasa used up all the hot water! XD I'm sorry, I just torture Jean, huh? __That was probably another horrible ending, but I couldn't pass up torturing Jean! _

_There you go,** Elly3981**! Good old shower smut. :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Stranded

_**A/N:** Hola, my readers and followers! I am back! Sorry, I've been...well...a little down. But I have not given up on this so don't worry. _

_This is a snow smut requested by a guest reviewer. They didn't sign a certain name, but I hope that you're reading your request and enjoy it ^-^_

_It's actually quite fitting...I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF RIGHT NOW. Especially since the snowpacolypse is visiting my home again. Dammit. _

_This probably seems rather quick, but...ENJOY, EVERYONE._

_I really hope this one is okay..._

* * *

_'Damn, it's cold here.'_ Eren thought to himself as he walked through the snow. He looked back behind him to Mikasa who had buried her face into the red scarf she always wore. He frowned; she may not admit it, but he knew Mikasa well enough to know she must be freezing.

He had no clue how it had come to this. They had gotten separated from the rest of the group when a horde of titans attacked. Eren had thought this was the direction they were intending to go. Even when snow started to fall, he led the two of them on, positive that they would find their way. After a couple of hours of wandering and no signs of anyone, he wasn't sure of that anymore.

Eren squinted his eyes, catching sight of something and feeling relieved when he realized that there was a cave in the distance.

"Mikasa!" Eren called back. "There's a cave up ahead. We'll stop there, okay?"

The trembling girl gave a small nod as she followed behind him.

Inside the cave, it was still frigid, but it was better than being outside, unprotected from the wind. The two teens sat down to rest for a brief moment. Eren looked around the cave, seeking anything flammable. After he collected a nice pile of brush and sticks, he started to try making a fire. He rubbed two pieces together hard and fast, hoping the friction would create enough spark to ignite.

"Come on, dammit." he hissed after a while, unable to start one. He was starting to get very irritated.

"Eren, c-calm d-down." Mikasa stuttered.

When he turned to meet her, Mikasa was trembling violently, curling up into a little ball in order to try and keep warm. Eren frowned, wondering why he wasn't that cold before realizing that it was more than likely due to the serum his father injected into him five years ago. Not only had it given him the ability to shift into a titan, but it made his body temperature higher than normal.

His attempt at making a fire had failed miserably. But there was another way to keep her warm...

Eren walked over to sit against the same wall as her, leaning his back against it.

"Mikasa," Eren said to her huddled form. "Come here."

The raven haired girl slowly looked up at him. He raised his cloak up, motioning inside of it. "Climb in."

Her face blushed furiously. "Eren-"

"Just shut up and get in. Preferably before I have to get you out of an ice cube."

Too cold to protest, Mikasa quickly sat down as close beside him, trying to touch him as little as possible. He placed his green cloak around her and scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her. The sudden action surprised her; he hadn't done anything like this since they were children.

Slowly, she leaned her head onto his shoulder. She couldn't help but press against him as his body gradually heated her; he felt so good. Eren flinched at first, the coolness of her skin startling him. Jeez, she was so cold. She seemed to give a sigh of relief as she rested against his warm body.

"Is that better?" Eren asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes..." Mikasa replied, her face flushed. "Much."

"Good." He gave a small, relieved smile.

They sat quiet for a few minutes, huddling to stay warm. Eren broke the silence.

"I'm starting to wonder if we'll get back with the rest of the Survey Corps." Eren said, so softly Mikasa almost didn't hear him.

"Why do you say that?" she asked quietly.

"Think about it. How are we supposed to find any traces of them in this stuff..."

"We'll find them, Eren. Don't worry."

Eren didn't reply for a few minutes. Mikasa took one of his hands in hers and squeezed. "We will, Eren."

He changed the subject. "Jeez, your hands are cold."

Mikasa started to pull away. "I'm sorr-"

He tightened his grip around her fingers. "I didn't say you had to let go. I was just making a statement."

She didn't reply but in her mind, she was extremely relieved. His calloused were scratchy but they kept her hands very warm.

"You were cold like this a lot when we were younger..." Eren recalled quietly, his hand rubbing up and down her, trying to warm her with the friction. "You'd curl up next to me in bed...Hell. I'd usually have to pry you off of me in the morning."

Mikasa blushed. "Y-yeah, I remember."

"A lot has changed since then..."

"But not _everything._.."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Mikasa quickly turned the other way. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Head buried in her scarf, she hid her face as she felt embarassment flood her cheeks.

"Mikasa?" Eren called. "Mikasa, look at me. What did you mean?"

No response.

"Mikasa, why are you hiding from me? Mikasa?"

She still didn't dare look up. She didn't want to have to explain what she'd meant, fearing that she'd ruin their special relationship.

Mikasa had loved Eren for a long time, since they were children. Not in the way that a sister loves her brother, but in the way that a woman loves a man. Eren had never indicated that he'd thought of Mikasa as anything but his sister, even though they didn't share any blood connections.

Suddenly, she felt her scarf being pulled off of her. At first, she latched onto it, but soon let go of it reluctantly, not wanting to risk it getting torn.

Eren gave a triumphant grin of victory as he held the scarf in his other hand. "Now...are you going to explain?"

Mikasa pursed her lips together. "Please give it back."

"I will...if you promise to tell me."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I meant that at least the important things haven't changed...like how we're...still together."

She reached around him for the scarf, but he put it further out of reach.

"You said I could have it back once I explained."

"Yes, I did. But you haven't explained fully." he said, smirking. "Now what's so important about us being together?"

Mikasa felt her heart sink at his words. "Nothing." she said in a flat voice.

Eren went on the defensive. "Well, I'm glad we're together, too...but I mean...one day, you'll go your own way. When you find the _one._...if that makes any sense..."

"Of course it makes sense..." Mikasa hastlily replied, shocking Eren with her angry tone. "You _are_ the one, Eren."

Unbidden, tears streamed down her face. Too humiliated, she quickly climbed out of his cloak and pulled away from him entirely. Eren just sat there, dumbfounded as he processed her words.

Mikasa thought that _he_ was the one for her? She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? Eren couldn't help but think about all the incidents growing up; she'd always acted like a big sister to him. It would always pissed him off and he'd kept hoping for the day that she'd stop seeing him as a little kid and finally look at him as a man.

But he had been blind. She'd been looking at him like that the entire time.

"Really?" Eren stammered. "Th-that's how you feel about me, Mikasa?"

"YES!" she shrieked, upset. "That's how I've always felt!" She was trying her best to hold back tears. _'I should have kept my stupid mouth shut. I just ruined everything._' she thought to herself.

Warmth surrounded her again, catching her off guard. Her head snapped up to see Eren squeezing her into him.

"E-Eren?" she gasped, completely shocked.

He didn't respond with words. Instead he just held her there, neither of them moving. Mikasa cautiously hugged him back, afraid that if she made any sudden movements this moment of peace would be gone.

Eren loosened his hold on her, moving back to look at her, but he didn't let her go. She could feel her heart thumping violently, she was sure he could hear it.

"I had no idea..." Eren whispered. "You felt that way..."

She couldn't find her voice. Her breathing almost stopped when his hands travelled down to her hips, his thumbs moving in gentle circles. In that brief moment, something changed between them. And Mikasa knew Eren had felt the change when he started to slowly lean in, moving closer and closer to her face. Their noses bumped, and his bangs brushed against her forehead as he gently and chastly kissed her.

She kissed him back, in utter disbelief mingled with joy. He enjoyed the taste of his warm lips on hers, the way he was holding her.

He broke the kiss off suddenly, and the two of them were both gasping. Eren gave a timid grin. "You're still cold."

"I think you've made that clear already." Mikasa replied softly.

"I bet I could warm you up."

"Eh?"

Eren captured her wrists between his hands and pulled her towards him again. This time, his kiss wasn't gentle; it was rough and passionate. Heat rushed to her face as his words and actions began to click into her mind. This was all new to her, and she was slightly afraid. But more than anything, she was excited.

He pinned her down beneath him, pressing his body against hers as he continued to stroke her black strands of hair. The way he was looking at her caused her entire body to blush. Eren slowly moved his hands down to the trim of her pants, not wanting to push her or scare her off. With one quick motion, he unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand down in between her legs.

"Ohhh." she moaned as the tip of his finger gently brushed her clit, sending a jolt through her body. At the contact, Mikasa suddenly wished that their clothes weren't separating them. Her hands were clenching into fists spasmodically as his ministrations increased in speed.

"E-Eren..." she cried. "T-take me...make me yours..."

Her words were enough for him to ravage her right then, but he wanted her to be sure before he did anything.

"Mikasa...are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course."

Slowly, he leaned back to look into her eyes for an uncertainty, but all he saw was te same love and desire that he felt. He didn't want her to get cold, so he only pulled her pants off. The cloak that was draped around his shoulders covered both of them, preventing the cold from touching her. His thumb stroked her clit, and he slowly trailed his mouth to her ear.

"You're so beautiful..." he murmured into her ear. She shivered, the cold having nothing to do with it this time.

His lips trailed across her neck, setting her skin on fire. She forgot all about how cold she had been not that long again. His every touch made her feel like she was melting inside. He slowly removed his own pants, the sound of which caused a flash of heat to spread across Mikasa's face. Lining up to enter her, he looked up to gaze into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked, giving Mikasa one last chance to back out.

"Yes..." she replied, giving a trembling nod.

His eyes softened a bit as he slowly entered her, not stopping until he was completely inside her.

Mikasa bit down hard on her lip, suppressing a gasp of pain. The pain wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and it passed quickly. Eren gave her time to adjust to him, gently brushing her bangs to the side. After a few minutes, she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know he could move.

He pulled out of her as slowly and easy as he could manage before thrusting back in. She let out a long moan, filled with nothing but pleausre this time. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her closer to him. He moved in and out of her, setting a steady pace. Each movement elicited a gasp or a moan out of the girl beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to please her

His thrusts became quicker and harder, until he pounding into her almost brutally. She grew louder with each thrust until she was near screaming. Her hands explored his upper body, feeling every muscle until she felt her insides beginning to coil. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ah...Eren..." she tried telling him, but her words devolved into lustful moans as he continued to bring her closer and closer to ecstasy.

Eren could tell by her tightening walls that she was close. He continued to move quickly, wanting to cum with her. By the great mystery of fate, they reached their points at the same instant. Eren gave a loud groan as he exploded inside her, his seed entering beep inside her. Mikasa screamed loudly as her orgasm seized her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably while a pleasure like no other overwhelmed her senses.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing wildly and glistening with sweat. At that moment, despite how cold it was outside, Mikasa had never felt so warm in her entire life as she let out a sigh and closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Eren smiled down at her face, into her dark eyes. "Mikasa..."

She opened her eyes to look at him. He turned his heads so that his lips lightly pressed against hers.

"I love you, Mikasa..."

She felt her heart warm at the sound of those words. "I love you, too."

_'I always have.'_

She drifted off to sleep, blissful in the arms of the person she loved the most in the world.

* * *

_**A/N: **I'll leave what happens to them open...there might be a sequel to this..._

_Don't worry **urgandma12.**..the role play is coming...***laughs mischieviously***_

_I'm cold right now , too. I would just love to cuddle with someone, but all I have is a bitchy cat who won't sit still. :P_

_See you next time! :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Death's Door

_**A/N**: Okay, so this is was another request by **Spartan Ninja** that I've taken a while working on. **Spartan Ninja** didn't request the ending...they just said suprise them. _

_I'm working on everyone's so if you don't see yours yet...it's coming! I promise!_

_This may seem a little rushed, because while I was editing, my dog wouldn't shut the hell up._

_Surprise, **Spartan Ninja**! __Enjoy, everyone. :D_

* * *

_'We're going to die.'_ Mikasa thought as she looked down from the giant tree at the horde of titans surrounding them. She clutched Eren's sleeve tightly, trying not to show her fear in front of him. But she could feel it building in her stomach.

"It'll be okay, Mikasa." Eren said, seeming to be calming himself more than her. She knew him well enough to feel his unease.

"There's too many of them to fight off." he mumbled before turning to her. "But we're safe up here since they can't climb. Do you have your flare gun? I dropped mine a while back."

Mikasa reached to her flare gun and pulled it from her belt. "Here. But what're you going to-?"

He immediately took it from her, covered his ears, and fired a red flare into the air.

"Maybe they'll figure out we're over here..." he replied as he prepared to fire another shot. Mikasa covered her ears as the red light shot upwards.

"But we usually use that to inform Commander Erwin in formation..." Mikasa quickly replied. "He may just assume that a titan has been spotted-"

"Come on, Mikasa. We're a great way out from the formation for him to think that, don't you think?"

She didn't respond to him, but he knew what she was thinking. She didn't have the hope that they'd be saved, she'd already given up. It had always pissed him off, to see her give in to death so easily.

Mikasa didn't looked at him as she finally spoke. "Eren...th-thank you..."

His eyes widened, his throat was dry. "Mikasa..."

"Thank you for saving me." she continued on in a rush, undeterred. "Thank you for giving me so many wonderful memories. Thank you..."

He stared at her in shock, his ears not listening after a few minutes. _'Don't say goodbye. Don't you dare say goodbye.'_

Her lips stopped moving for a moment, she looked up into his eyes, her own filled with tears.

"I love you."

Eren merely stood there for a moment, in complete shock. He didn't want to hear this now. He'd been fighting this for so long out of fear. Not for him, but for _her_. He didn't want Mikasa close to him, not because he didn't want that, but because he knew it would be too dangerous. Thinking of every reason to push her away, he merely stood still as her face came closer to his, until he felt her breath ghost against lips.

That was when he closed the small space between them.

Her sweet taste was on his lips as he clamped his mouth onto hers in a deep and passioante manner. She tensed a little at his sudden reaction, but immediately melted to him. He shoved her roughly against the trunk of the tree, wrapping his arms against her. He only broke away so she could catch her breath.

"Don't you dare give up, Mikasa."

His hands immediately went to her shirt, pulling it open as rough as he could without popping the buttons off. His hands slowly traveled from hers hips to her stomach, creeping upwards until he was in her bra. She let out a gasp as he lightly squeezed her chest.

"E-eren..."

He knew this wasn't the time or the place for this. An abnormal may come along and climb the tree to them, the branch may even collapse on them, who the hell knew? Anything that could go wrong usually did in this type of situation.

But he didn't care at the moment.

This was exactly why he had tried to urge Mikasa to go into the Military Police, why he'd attempted to persuade her to stay out of the Survey Corps. He didn't want her to die like this. To suffer the same fate that his mother had. He didn't know what he'd do if she died.

Because he loved her too much.

His hands traveled down to her pants, hastily unbuttoning them. Her face turned as red as a strawberry, but she made no motion to stop him. She shyly hooked her fingers into them and slowly slid them down to her ankles before stepping out of them. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his torso, her hands fisting in his hair as she brought his lips back to hers. He opened his pants, shuffling inside until his hard member was out and slowly lined himself to enter her. He pushed in until he was all the way in, eliciting a small cry of pain from her.

"Are you okay?" he murmured, suddenly wondering if he'd gone too far.

"Y-yes." she answered. "Don't stop now..."

He slowly began to move, pulling out half-way before pushing back in. He repeated his actions a few times as the pain in her slowly left. It wasn't long before her face was in as much ecstasy as his was, and pleasured moans came from her mouth.

"Eren...yes...please...faster..."

He was rough on her, actually causing her a little pain, but she didn't care. They were at the point of death, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen in the end. But in this moment, she ignored that feeling and put all of her emotions into this moment.

_'I never want to stop.'_ He thought to himself, plunging into her harder and faster. Her grip in his hair tightened and she pulled insistently as his hands massaged the bottom of her thighes as he held her up and thrusted into her. She wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was he.

Unable to hold back, Eren released inside of her. Her inner walls tightened around him in the same moment as she came, squeezing his seed deep into her as he filled her. Both of them let out sounds of pleasure as in that moment, they felt that they had finally become one. Eren rested his head on her shoulder as he came down from his high, listening to her heavy breath.

"I love you, Mikasa." he whispered as he slowly pulled out; she missed him immediately. "I'm sorry...it's taken so long...for me to say it..."

"It's alright...I...I love you, too."

"I'm afraid...I waited too late." He quickly fastened his pants again. Mikasa felt shock on her face as he suddenly kicked his 3D maneuver gear off the branch and down to the titans. She hurriedly pulled her pants up and fastened her shirt.

"Eren...what do you mean? What're you-?" she began.

"Mikasa." He interrupted, his voice calm and steady. "Keep fighting...no matter what...happens..."

She saw him quickly bring his thumb to his mouth as he leaped off the branch.

"EREN!"

* * *

Mikasa was ready to end it all.

Her reason for living was gone, the most beautiful person she knew in the world had died. She would never again hear that familiar voice she'd grown to love. She was so lifeless now. So...hollow. She kept training, but only for the purpose of exhaustion. To force her mind to shut down and erase the images of death. But even then, sleep refused to come to her. Her existence seemed pointless without_ him_, and she stopped living, her existence was merely surviving.

Images of him kept coming to her mind as well, but it hurt too much to think about him. She kept seeing him, in his titan form. Fighting to protect her. Then dying right before her eyes.

Captain Levi had plucked her off that tree branch as she prepared to fall to try and help Eren after he'd been taken down. She fought as hard as she could against the captain, screaming that she had to help Eren. As soon as they were out of sight, Levi had landed on the ground and threw her down.

"How are you gonna help him, Ackerman?" he'd replied coldly. "You're out of gas and half of your blades are broken. And I don't think the titans would choose you over going after him in his titan form."

Levi had quickly hurried back to help the rescue team while Mikasa waited anxiously for the rest of their group to return. Armin had tried to soothe her, but she remained tensed until she saw the look of the returning rescue team. Eren was not with them.

It had been five months since then. But time had stopped meaning anything to her. Everything had lost its meaning.

She was so out of touch, she didn't realize at first when her body began to change. The changes were subtle in the first few months. Her body stopped following its normal pattern. Her appetite increased...and so did her nausea. By the fourth month, she couldn't deny what was happening any longer.

His child was growing inside her.

If he was still here, she might have been happy. But all alone with a baby on the way, she felt so...lonely and weak.

Mikasa felt so lost; she had no one to go home to anymore. Everywhere seemed so empty, so she usually found herself wandering around the streets in a daze. Just...searching for something. One day, she was leaning over the railing of a bridge, looking down into the flowing, frigid river below. And she had a thought.

_'I could end the pain right now.'_

It would be so easy. Just fling herself off the bridge into the river below and drown herself. Her grip on the railing tightened, and she leaned forward slightly, closing her eyes...

But at that moment, a small nudge came from inside her.

The sudden feeling terrified her, and she quickly backed away from the bridge railing, eyes wide. Her hand flew to her swollen belly to feel another kick from inside, and with each kick, one word echoed in her mind.

_'Fight.'_

Mikasa didn't want to fight; she was ready to throw herself off the bridge she was standing on and into the deep, icy water below.

But something stopped her. And more time drifted by.

* * *

**Approx. 4 Months Later**

"Hang in there, Mikasa!"

Mikasa was somehow able to suppress yet another shriek as the next contraction hit her with incredible force. Her breathing was labored, and she was covered in sweat. The darkness was about to drown her, and the pain was overwheming. She never imagined how much agony she would be in while giving birth, but she pressed on, spurred on by some unknown reason.

It had been a gruesome ten hours since the first labor pain had hit her, terrifying her to death. It was time, the contractions becoming stronger and more painful as the time passed.

'_God, it hurts so bad...' _she thought to herself now. '_Oh shit, let me die already!'_

"The head's out...just a little longer, Mikasa!"

_Dammit! Let me die! It hurts too much!_

It wasn't only the physical pain tormenting her; it was all the emotions running through her mind. She didn't understand why all the memories were flooding to her mind now, she wanted them to go away, but they came to mind unbidden.

_Her mother holding her arm, wrapping it after the ritual scarring. 'This is a symbol of our clan, which we have to pass down. When you have children of your own, you'll give it to them too.'_

_Her mother falling to the floor in front of her, blood spilling out from her neck._

_Her dad wringing out a wet rag in the bucket, giving nervous chuckles as he dodged her question of how babies were made._

_His still form sitting unnaturally on the floor as a red pool formed from the wound to his stomach._

_Mrs. Yeager, trapped under the collapsed house. That evil titan digging her out before crushing her in his hand and devouring her. _

_A younger version of Eren, wrapping the scarf around her neck awkwardly. __'Let's get going...Back to our home.'_

_Eren just nine months ago, jumping into that horde and dying so that he could protect her..._

Mikasa bit down hard on her lip, as the pain reached its height, both physically and emotionally. She thought she might actually get her wish for death. She gripped the sheets beneath her tightly, unable to hold back a shriek this time.

'_Make it stop!' _she screamed inside her mind.

But then the physical pain suddenly lessened tremendously, and a strong cry filled the room, somehow breaking through the dark abyss she was drowning in. Her eyes widened as she took in the new sound, the emotionless mask she'd worn since that day finally removed. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Let...let me see...him..." she asked in a whisper.

She couldn't explain how she knew she'd had a son; she just felt it. He was placed in her arms where he seemed to fit perfectly, and Mikasa looked at the small infant. His head was covered by a messy tuft of dark brown hair. His skin was pale like hers, and he had her face. But when his little eyes opened, Mikasa gasped, unprepared for the sight before her.

Familiar bright green eyes-_his eyes_-were looking back at her.

Yes, this world was cruel. Mikasa understood that all too well. Had seen it first hand her entire life more times than she cared to recall. But as she gazed into the brilliant green eyes of her newborn child, she gave a bittersweet smile as she held him close to her.

_'This world is cruel, but it's also very beautiful_.'

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm sorry. This doesn't seem very much like a smut. I mean, yeah, there's smut but I just dragged out the rest of it. I don't fucking know. I was listening to the English version of** Diver,** Naruto Shippuden Opening 8 while I wrote this. For some reason, the line 'Living in this darkness I'll never get higher, Just like a drowning, powerless diver' spoke to me. _

_Blame **Ubermarine.** Just blame him for everything. XD_

_I'm not satan, I swear. You should've seen how **Ubermarine** and **TheScoundrelCookie** suggested I end it. Sadists XD_

_I'm kidding. No, I'm not. You guys made me cry with some of those suggestions. _

_Because fictional character deaths kill me more than real deaths, I think._

_But now that I look back on it...I could've taken a comic ending. If anyone wants, I can write alternate ending for this. As for the birth scene...yeah...I have no idea if I wrote it alright because this is the first time writing a birth scene in such graphics...well, anyway...Thanks,** Spartan Ninja**!_

_Until next time, I'm Byaku-GONE. ***Your cue to throw rotten tomatoes for that pun***_


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

_**A/N:**__ Hi, everyone. We've just celebrated the 10th smut oneshot on this series! This isn't a oneshot or anything...it's just a personal message I wanted to give you._

_Thank you so much for all the requests, reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot to me, and they give me a reason to keep writing. And I really enjoy the prompts, though some present more of a challenge than others XD. _

_But you guys have been awesome and I'm so glad I started on Fanfiction! In fact...I just realized February 5 was like...my first year anniversary of being on here. Wow. It feels like it's been forever...But it's only been a year! :o_

_But I give thanks to Fanfiction for two awesome people that I've become friends with: __**TheScoundrelCookie**__ and __**Ubermarine**__. _

_And I'll be completely honest. If these two didn't stay on me, nothing would get done, ya know. And I talk to them more than I do my friends that I've met in real life (what can I say? My real life social skills SUCK). They've helped me edit and make plots for the oneshots on here...Ubermarine is co author to all this so...Thanks! :D_

_Well, I better shut up and get to writing before Ubermarine threatens me some more. XD_

_Til next time! _


	12. Chapter 12: Role Play Smut

_**A/N:** So sorry this took so long, **urgandma**! I hope this is worth the wait. Or at least decent. Don't worry though, I've not given up on the series yet! After all, there are still requests to fill. But I am sorry about that long wait, **urgandma**._

_So this is a role play smut...which I have no idea if it's worth a damn or not. I'm sure it's OOC as fuck. But..._

_Enjoy! ^-^_

* * *

Mikasa waited patiently outside the door of Eren's bedroom, leaning against the wall. She had no idea what he had wanted earlier that day when he asked her to meet him here; all he had said was to come over.

"Hello, Miss Ackerman."

_'Miss Ackerman? Why the hell is he being so formal?' _Mikasa thought to herself as she looked toward the direction his voice came from. Eren, wearing a white coat and stethoscope over his usual clothes, stood at the door, giving her a nice smile.

_'Oh my God...'_

"Well, hello, Dr. Yeager." she answered, going along with this. "How are you today?"

"I'm very well. Are you ready for your check-up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well then." he replied. "Follow me."

Mikasa followed behind him, entering his room. He shut and locked the door behind her before turning to face her. He smiled, so dazzling that she thought he'd knocked the breath out of her for a moment.

"Alright, let's start with the basics, shall we?" he started, interrupting her thoughts.

Meeting his eyes, she gave a slight nod and smiled. "Sure thing...doctor."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling close to him. Her hands traveled to his ass, resting for a moment or two before she gently squeezed him there, causing him to gasp. She was proud of herself when she saw the bright blush on his face as he tried to compose himself. He smiled at her and gave a nervous chuckle.

"No, no, no. I have to be professional, Miss Ackerman." She gave him an annoyed expression as he slowly removed her hands.

"Now I'm going to check your heart beat. I need you to take off your shirt and bra so they don't interfere with my examination."

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "But Doctor-"

"No buts. Would you relax? It's a routine physical."

Mikasa kept as straight a face as possible as she stood up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She was teasing him; Eren got annoyed at her taunting speed, wanting to rip her shirt off for her. But he waited, she was doing what he'd asked her. She stood in front of him, shirtless then completely nude from her waist up. She resisted the urge to cover herself from his eyes, but she was honestly pleased with the way he was looking at her.

He grabbed the stethoscope from around his neck and put it on before he pressed the chest piece to her chest. She shuddered briefly when the cold medal made contact with her bare skin, but the coolness of it wasn't her only reason for shuddering.

She felt as he reached his other hand out and cupped one of her perky, round breasts, and she let out a soft moan when he gently squeezed. He gave a quirk of the eyebrow at her reaction, and she shyly brought a hand in front of her mouth in an embarrassed manner. He chuckled at her expression, causing her to drop her hand and her face to become calm again. She walked over to him slowly, not even bothering to shield herself from his gaze. When she reached him, she leaned up so that her nose bumped his.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at being professional, Dr. Yeager." she whispered softly.

Then her lips touched his. At first, they were gentle as she slid her hands up to cup his face. But when she pressed herself closer to him, he was the one who became more demanding. He probed his tongue into her mouth and gently bit her bottom lip. She in turn ran her tongue along his top teeth. Their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, neither willing to surrender, only stopping when the need to breathe presented itself.

"Lie down." He commanded in a hoarse voice once he had caught his breath. "Doctor's orders."

"What happened to being professional?"

He only growled at her words as she did as he commanded, slowly lowering onto her back on the bed. He was hovering over her in no time, leaning his face down so that their noses were almost touching. He leaned down again to kiss her soft lips again, their kiss never ceasing except for very brief pauses so they could breathe. Her hands traveled from his shoulders to the collar of his shirt. She took hold of the stethoscope and pulled it off, tossing it to the floor. Her fingers undid the first button of his shirt, slowly making their way down until she had opened his shirt.

She was in awe at his toned chest, wanting nothing more than to feel every last muscle. Her fingers greedily pressed against his skin, tracing every line she could find. She moved forever downward until she reached the trim of his pants. Quickly, she had them unbuttoned, and she reached inside, running a finger up his erection. He hissed in pleasure at her touch. Encouraged, she wrapped her hand around him and slowly moved it up and down, slowly at first. She worked her hand faster, but she was forced to stop when his hand grabbed her wrist, and she looked up at him, puzzled.

"I'm the doctor here." he said in what might have been a firm voice had he not been bright red and panting.

"But-"

"No buts."

She frowned, but pulled her hand away. He smirked at the look on her face, one of annoyance, and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. He gave her a kiss on her lips before his kisses traveled downward. He kissed her jawline, her neck, all the way to her breasts. He took one in his mouth, eliciting a soft gasp from her as he sucked. Her breath increased and her fingers wound into his hair, pulling and urging him for more. She pulled him back in to kiss and thrust her hips against his hard member through their pants.

"I said I'm the doctor, _Miss Ackerman_." he whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Well then hurry up, _Dr. Yeager._" she replied.

Eren couldn't help but grin as he rose from the bed. He quickly removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor before removing his pants. He turned around to find that she had already pulled her pants off, and the sight of her naked body made him twice as hard. She laid back down and straddled him from underneath. When he cupped her womanhood, he was pleased at how wet she was already. She was more than ready. He grabbed one of her thighs with one hand and hitched it to his hip, and the other he placed on the small of her back before slowly inserting himself into her moist opening.

Mikasa let out a moan of pleasure as he entered, her fingernails digging into his back. Her hands slid down to his hips, silently telling him to hold on so she could adjust. After a few minutes, she moved her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him permission to move. He steadied himself within her before he slowly began to move in and out of her. With every thrust he made, she let out a moan, getting a little louder each time. She let her head fall back in ecstasy as his pace quickened. She could feel the pressure within her building and so she increased her own speed.

"Oh...Shit." she cried in pleasure, thrusting her hips in rhythm with him. The friction of him moving in her was overwhelming, and she put a hand in her hair and pulled, releasing the amazing amount of pleasure she was receiving. Every moan she made carried his name, driving him to move faster. Her back arches, the sounds escaping her grew louder. His own grunts of pleasure increased in volume, his hands roam her until she can't hold back any longer.

Her hip movememnts cease as her walls tighten around him and squeezed him, drawing a pleasured cry out of her. The girl beneath him trembled as she shook uncontrollably, and he didn't stop for a moment, riding her through her orgasm. Soon however, he was the one who was unable to hold back any longer, and with grunts and groans, he exploded within her.

After a few moments, he pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed at her side, both of their bodies slick with sweat. Their heavy breathing filled the room as they came down from their high. She wrapped her naked leg across his, and he looked at her, to find her gazing up at him lovingly. He smiled in return, gently stroking the bangs out of her face. He gently took her in his arms and pulled her closer to him.

"Eren?" she finally said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"How did I do on my 'physical'?"

He gave a small chuckle before responding. "You were perfect."

She gave a small smile, accompanied with a blush at his words. "Well, I guess that means you're next."

"What?" he asked.

She gave a mischievous smile. "Meet me in _my_ office tomorrow. And don't be late."

* * *

_**A/N: **Eren and Mikasa are good actors._

_Yeah, so here ya go! Role play for **urgandma!** I don't know if it's any good...I've never written any role play smut before...but I certainly hope you enjoyed it. It was** Ubermarine**'s suggestion for Eren to be the doctor since his dad was one. :D_

_Sorry that I haven't been updating! I promise though, I'm working hard to get all requests filled. I will get them all, I promise! _

_Until next time! ^-^_


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation

_**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Long time, huh? Well, here's another EreMika smut!_

_This one was requested by **DrArchangel**. Good old smut after graduation. LOL. XD_

_This one is pretty straight and to the point. And my first SnK AU. _

_I hope it's okay. Enjoy ^-^_

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren turned around to see Mikasa walking through the mob towards him with her diploma in hand. He gave a large grin to his girlfriend, lifting his own diploma in triumph.

"Look at us! We're now officially college graduates!" He cheered.

"Yep." she replied. "Congratulations, Eren!"

"Congratulations to you, Mikasa. I mean, you're the valedictorian. Well, co-valedictorian." He added, gesturing toward their friend Armin who was being congratulated by other friends.

She shrugged. "I just studied hard. I'm just so happy you passed."

"How could I not after all those weekends you forced me to study instead of going to parties"

Mikasa gave a quiet laugh as she made her way with Eren to the car.

"So I guess we're off to that after grad party at the hotel?" she asked as she fastened her seat belt. "You know it." Eren responded. "I didn't suffer all that studying just to skip the biggest party of our college lives."

A sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to hurry and get back to their apartment, but it seemed she would have to wait.

* * *

"It'll be really strange." he mused out loud when they got back to their apartment late that night. "Not going to lectures, no more cramming for exams..."

"Eren. You know as well as I do that you're overjoyed you won't have to do that stuff anymore."

He chuckled as he shrugged his gown off. "Too true." Mikasa gave a small grin as she walked over to help him undo his tie. She slid it off his neck and set it on the table next to his bed.

"Man, I'm tired." he groaned.

"Are you too tired for your present?"

Present? That rung a bell... His eyes snapped open as he suddenly remembered.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, dashing from the room, leaving Mikasa confused. A few moments later, he returned with a bouquet of red roses.

"Uhhh, here." Eren said nervously as he held out the bouquet to her. "These are for you."

Mikasa smiled and blushed as he handed them to her. "They're beautiful! Thank you, Eren."

"I'm glad you like them." He gave a small smile.

Now was the moment she had been waiting for. "I have a graduation gift for you too, Eren."

Mikasa slowly unzipped her graduation robe, shrugging it off and letting it fall to the floor. Underneath it, Mikasa wore nothing but black, lacey lingerie. The kind that did little to hide anything.

Eren felt himself grow hard at the sight.

He stayed still as she walked over to him, moving slowly as if to tease him. When she closed the distance, her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing herself against him.

"I would've given it to you sooner...but you wanted to go to that party." She gave a light peck on his lips. He slid his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her hips.

"I can see why you wanted to skip it." he smirked.

She grinned back before gently pushing him onto the bed, attacking his lips with her own. He raced to catch up with her, opening his mouth when her tongue ran across his upper lip. Her hands ran their way down his body. He was too occupied with her assualt on his lips that he didn't notice when she slipped her hand inside his pants.

"Fuck!" he hissed, totally caught off guard when he felt her finger run up his erection. "Mikasa!"

Her hand slowly began rubbing up and down his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation.

"Ahhhh, shit. Mikasa..."

She couldn't help but enjoy how he was squirming underneath her. His breathing was uneven, letting out small grunts at her hand's work. Gradually, she increased her speed. His groans grew louder and despite his efforts, his hips began moving in sync with her movements. Mikasa sat up and used her other hand to finish unbuckling his pants. She slid his pants down his legs, his boxers shortly following, leaving him exposed from the waist down. She threw the garments on the floor before removing her climbing onto his lap again, taking in his hard erect member.

She leaned her head down and enveloped his shaft with her mouth, her tongue licking up and down his length. He thought he had busted his lip when he bit down on it to keep from crying out at the feeling. His length hit the back of her throat as she bobbed her head to leave no part of him untouched.

"Oh...fuck..." he groaned. She gave a long, agonizing lick down his dick. His head flew back when he felt the back of her throat, her moaning vibrating throughout his entire body. It was becoming too much for him to handle.

"M...Mikasa...s-stop..."

She released his cock with the pop of her mouth. He watched her as she rose from her knees to straddle him. Her hand grasped him again as she aimed him into her entrance.

He groaned as she lowered onto him, her warmth engulfing his hard member. She prepared herself in the position before she slowly started to move her hips, beginning to ride him.

"Ahh, ahhh, fuck." She moaned. His hands gripped her hips helping as she rode him. The look on her face was enough to make him cum right then, the way her eyes rolled back as she rocked on him.

Her clit rubbed against his skin, her nails dug into her shoulders. Eren could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Mikasa...I'm going...to..."

"Me too." She said, increasing her speed. Their breathless voices and the sound of slapping skin as he entered her over and over filled the room as they approached the end.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, AAAAAHHH. FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKK." Mikasa screamed, her head thrown back as her inner walls milked everything out of his cock. He groaned and thrust upwards, making sure they were still connected as he exploded inside her. She leaned her head down onto his chest as their climaxes ended softly. Sweat dripped from both their bodies as he stayed inside her.

"Wow." Eren muttered, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair. "Thanks, Mikasa."

She lifted her head up to smile at him. "Glad you liked it."

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah...I couldn't think of a better way to end it...So...yeah._

_I hope you enjoyed it, **DrArchangel!**_

_I must go now. I have a dog squirming in my lap and a cat in heat...UGHHHHH. Til next time!_


End file.
